It's Something Wicked
by LoveToWrite14
Summary: Katherine Clark is a wealthy, spoiled, stuck-up, angry ambassador's daughter. One day her parents decide to ship her off to England to study. Little did Katherine know her life was going to be turned upside down by a cunning and quite handsome pirate after he takes her hostage. Will she be able to stand him and his charm? Or will she crumble to his disarming smile and wicked ways?
1. Chapter 1: Kill Me Now

**Welcome lovely readers! This is my first Pirates of the Caribbean fanfiction. I just recently re-watched the first movie and fell in love once again. It was sudden when I thought up this story. I typed it down and decided to post it! It's slightly AU, since it doesn't revolve around one of the movies. Captain Jack Sparrow is simply sailing around being his sexy self. Right now this is rated T but I believe in the future it may change. Anyways, enough of me, onto the story!**

_**I DO NOT OWN PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN**_**, I simply own my OC's.**

* * *

"Don't you dare talk to me!" the young woman hissed as she ripped away from her governess's flailing arms. "I will not simply sit here and allow you to ship me away! That's bloody crazy!" she stormed out the two French doors towards the balcony.

"Miss Clark!" the governess gasped while rushing to catch up.

Miss Clark, her true name Katherine, gripped the stone railing tightly. "I will not go. I refuse," she said in a firm voice. Her green eyes flashed with anger.

The governess shifted uneasily "You must, there is no room for arguing. Your father has already arranged your boat trip and lodging. This will be good for you," she tried to sound cheerful.

"June, you know very well that when I wish to not do something I will absolutely not do it," Katherine growled between gritted teeth.

June sighed "I'm sorry miss," she stiffened her posture "We must pack right away,"

Katherine felt her anger build till it bubbled over and she had to physically stop herself from throwing herself off the balcony to the unforgiving stone road. "Why?"

June flattened her crisp gray hair against her head "Your father wishes for you to further your education in England. A much esteemed tutor is awaiting you. Since he is an ambassador he has all the resources." She informed.

A scowl adorned the young woman's face "He just wants rid of me," she hissed. She pushed passed her governess back to her room where two uncertain maids waited. "Well?" Katherine snapped "My bags aren't packing themselves,"

At the harshness the two girls that couldn't be older than 18 hurried into action, they were afraid of her. Katherine heaved out a sigh, it didn't help that the damned corset barely let her breathe. "I'm going to speak with my father. Stay here and make sure these two get everything," she told June.

The governess nodded and began to command the two servants. Katherine slipped down the hallway of their large estate. Being straightforward, as always, she threw open the door with frustration. Her father was startled behind his grand desk, and his well-known advisor, stood next to him. As if he understood, the advisor excused himself. Katherine waited until the door had firmly shut before she let her fury leak out.

"What's this I hear of you sending me away?" although restrained, her tone was clipped. In anger, her Spanish accent tended to shine through.

Her English father, Cyrus, cleared his throat loudly. "Kat, my darling, please sit down. I was hoping we could discuss this." He gestured leisurely to the seats in front of him.

Katherine advanced but did not sit; her pride would not allow her to bend to him. "England? That's quite far from Spain, far from you and mother." She quirked an eyebrow "Trying to be rid of me?"

Her father shook his head "Darling, I would never want such a thing. I just want you to be more of an educated woman. It will help you in this society," he told her gently, trying to dance around her feelings. "Me and your mother have both agreed this is a grand opportunity for you," he smiled easily.

The young woman sighed, letting go of some of the anger. "I don't want to go, please. I will miss you and mother." She pleaded.

Cyrus stood up to go around to her. His hand took hers in a reassuring fashion "Listen, every now and then we will visit. Just think you will get to see your fiancé more often."

"Mr. Norris," she murmured.

"It won't be that bad, my dear," he tucked a dark curl behind her ear.

Katherine crossed her arms but gave him a look that made every servant quake in her presence "If you send me off, I will never speak to you again," she jutted out her chin defiantly.

**XoXo**

"Bloody hell," Katherine growled to herself as she overlooked the bustling ship. "I didn't actually think he would make me go,"

June, her governess, stood calmly to the side. "It is his wish,"

As Katherine made her way to the front of the ship, she was met with a light breeze. Her dark curls that were piled on her head and draped around her face swayed. The skirt of her silk, red dress brushed slowly about the deck. Black flowers were sewn along the bottom and covered the tight bodice. She was dressed like a Spanish noblewoman.

Katherine in her mind damned corsets and their makers. How anyone could come up with such an infernal torture device was beyond her. Although, it did catch every sailor's attention as they passed by, since it enhanced her figure. She silently cursed such perverse thoughts of the men.

She knew it would be at least a three week journey to England, too long if you asked her. Spain was where she belonged, with her father and mother. The story of her family was her father was an English ambassador sent to keep peace with the Spanish. Then he met her mother, Ayala, a Spanish heiress. They fell in love and became a powerful couple, birthing into the world 20 years ago a beautiful baby girl. Their first and only child.

Katherine knew her mother held a grudge towards her. She took away her chance to have any more children. The birth had complications and left Ayala incapable of such things again.

The young woman had to bite her lip to draw her mind from the thoughts, no, she couldn't think about that. She couldn't blame herself. It wasn't her fault.

"Miss Clark?" June called in a soft voice. "We should study in the cabin; you need to brush up on your algebra.

Katherine turned to her governess, hesitating slightly before nodding. Studying would help kill the time. And that's what she needed, to get this all over with.

**XoXo**

Surprisingly, Katherine found herself enjoying the sea. With the gentle rocks of the waves and salty air, everything seemed at peace. She even noticed herself smiling while leaning at the front of the ship. Maybe she would learn from one of the sailors all the sides of such a great vessel. _The Rosa _was a beautiful ship, large and well-made. She ran her fingers over the glossy wood; whoever constructed her had a lot in mind.

Cyrus knew that his daughter would be an easy target so he had sent guards onto the boat to look after her. At the thought, Katherine glanced over at the stiff men. Her smile was replaced by a scowl, that blasted man never did trust her. Well, she didn't trust him just as much.

She huffed and whirled around to storm to her cabin. She almost ran into a tall man with a long scar stretching down his cheek. Katherine was startled as she stumbled away.

"Ah, hello Miss Clark, my name is Anthony Stokes, captain of this ship. I never got to tell you, but welcome aboard," he introduced himself as he swept his hat off his head revealing silver hair.

Katherine straightened up; she nodded "Very nice to be acquainted with you, Captain Stokes. Thank you for doing my father a favor and shipping me away," her words held an underlying venom to them.

The captain cleared his throat as if in discomfort, "Well, do enjoy your stay on my boat," he told her with a tight smile.

Katherine narrowed her eyes "Yes, I will try," she then swept around him; an invisible storm cloud seemed to follow her.

Captain Stokes breathed out a sigh of mixed emotions "Women are bad luck for a long journey on the sea," he muttered.

The young woman went to her cabin, it wasn't large but it would sustain her for a few weeks. Katherine went to the cot in the corner and sat. She gazed down at her gloved hands, they were always gloved. She clenched them into fists, her teeth gritting with anger at the thought of the scars they hid beneath. Another reason to despise her parents.

"Miss Clark?" June called softly into the room while she rapped on the door.

Drawing her eyes from her folded hands, Katherine replied "Come in,"

June entered with a small bow, looking organized as ever. Her graying hair was slicked up in a tight bun and her dress was without a single wrinkle. "Time for your history lessons,"

**XoXo**

Dinner was stiff; no one knew what to speak about. The four people that surrounded the table consisted of; Katherine, June, Captain Stokes, and the personal protector August Gavell. All that could be heard was the clanking of silverware, the chewing of food, and the creaking of the boat. Katherine could pick up the distant laughs of the crew that ate in a different room.

"How is the weather looking?" August asked.

Captain Stokes smiled, the scar on his cheek contorted to fit the expression. "It is supposed to hold up for our entire trip. I don't feel a storm cloud anywhere near us,"

Katherine scoffed "How can you feel a storm cloud?"

The older man met her brooding gaze evenly "I've been a sailor of these seas a long time miss. I can feel a tempest in me bones,"

She stifled the urge to roll her eyes and simply put a piece of meat into her mouth. "Tell me, Miss Clark, what will you be studying in London?" August questioned with a smile.

Katherine observed him through narrowed eyes, chewing her food slowly. He was handsome, a man that had probably had many lovers in his prime. Now older, he had a different rich attractiveness. Although, he was not her kind of man. She could practically laugh at the prospect of such a relationship. She took too long to answer so June spoke "She will be learning economics. You see I'm not as in depth in such things. Her new tutor will be able to provide much more than I can,"

August turned his blue eyes to June, although with such a navy uniform it transformed them to a black opal color. "Oh, I see. You must be a smart woman yourself for teaching Miss Clark," he complimented. On cue June blushed.

The governess, despite her age, stumbled for words like a school girl. "Oh, my, such words are too much for a humble woman like myself," she managed to say in a sentence.

Katherine stuck her fork back into her mouth, her own eyes rolling in scorn. She enjoyed June, she was the only person in the world that she trusted. But she didn't like the way Mr. Gavell had her instantly weak in the knees.

Women in love weren't worth their salt.

After dinner Katherine said her good nights and headed to her cabin to fall asleep. Although it didn't come, she laid silently, wide awake. She waited until she could hear the soft snores from June before she reached below her bed. Secretly she had hidden her journal underneath the cot. If anyone knew she kept one, she would have no private thoughts. June would be inclined to read it, as part of her job, of course. Katherine scowled, she had no privacy. She never did, but with the diary she had a way to escape.

She reached over and turned up the oil lamp to shed just a bit of light upon the parchment. Her fingers grasped the pen she had stashed along with it; the scratching of writing filled her ears. Katherine felt herself relax at the sound.

An hour had passed before fatigue began to claim her mind. Katherine reluctantly put aside her journal, she needed to sleep. She had music lessons in the morning. Surprisingly, the sway of the ship didn't upset her; it rocked her into a deep slumber.

**XoXo**

A week had passed and Katherine felt as if she would never see land again. All there ever was the endless ocean; it seemed to go on forever. As far as the eye could see, rolling waves showed up along the horizon, when they crested white water dotted the vision. It was late afternoon so the sun was beginning to ease up on its heat, luckily for Katherine, she was no longer boiling.

"Miss Clark," June drew her from her gazing "You should step from this insatiable heat. You might faint," her worry was evident as her forehead creased.

Katherine nodded while she ceased her fanning "I believe you are right," she murmured. "I think I would enjoy a glass of water," she said on her way to her cabin.

June nodded as she skirted around her pupil, she was rushing to get the glass and fill it with water. "Here you go," she said as she set it down.

The young woman took a gulp, sighing with contentment. She leaned back in her chair, blotting her face of sweat with her handkerchief. "I cannot wait to get off this bloody boat," she growled.

"Just a few more weeks," June reassured her "You will make it, Katherine,"

Hearing her name from the governess was rare. June only addressed her by her first name when they were alone. June was a governess and practically raised Katherine but she had the utmost respect for her pupil. So it turned into a servant-and-master type relationship, instead of instructor-and-student.

Katherine peeked from her closed eyes "I am aware," she murmured "I think I wish to be early to bed tonight,"

June nodded "May I call an early dinner?"

"Yes," the young woman replied.

The governess excused herself and rushed to tell the cook, the captain, and the personal protector.

Katherine was glad for a moment of complete privacy. She absentmindedly skimmed her fingers along the knuckles of the opposite gloved hand. Stinging memories came flashing back causing her to jump at the suddenness of them. She ground her teeth, her posture now tight. Those were times she'd rather forget.

She pushed the glass of water to her lips, drinking greedily. Her mind wavered to something else, anger. It boiled and steamed from her, how could here parents allow it? Katherine winced at the distant pain that seemed to haunt her. How could her parents allow her to be abused?

**XoXo**

Now day's dinner was filled with more conversation. Everyone seemed to get a long quite well, except for Katherine. She only spoke when spoken too. Although tonight, she didn't open her mouth, with the exception of eating. August sensed her feelings, he frowned. "Miss Clark, are you all right?"

Her cutting gaze sliced him "Why do you ask?"

He cleared his throat while awkwardly shifting in his seat. "You seem distressed, that's all. A man can tell such things, miss, I meant no disrespect," he told her cautiously.

Katherine scowled "You should keep your nose from my business, Mr. Gavell. If it should concern you, I will bring it to your attention," her tone was sharp.

Each person stared at her with wide, surprised eyes, stunned into silence. "Miss Clark," June whispered to her.

"You have a strident voice Miss Clark," Captain Stokes told her gruffly "Keep your tongue in check,"

She seethed "Excuse me? When were you one to give me orders?" she snapped.

"Miss Clark," June said, her hand resting on Katherine's arm. "Calm yourself,"

Katherine tensed, trying to let her anger flow away. Suddenly the ship lurched, the furniture shifted in the room and they were jostled from their chairs. August frowned "What just happened?"

Captain Stokes waved away his concern "It's nothin'. We're supposed to be having storm tonight. The waters are a little choppy,"

"Are you sure?" June questioned.

He nodded "I-"

The captain was abruptly cut off as a frantic sailor burst through the door, startling each person. "Pirates!" he cried out.

Captain Stokes and Protector Gravel were into action instantly, swords drawn and running out. August turned before he left, his eyes hard "Go and hide in your cabin. Don't come out till I come to get you," he told them.

June grasped Katherine's hand in fear "Come Katherine, we must hide," her voice was urgent.

Katherine nodded while following her to the cabin just down the small hall. They barricaded the door, and waited anxiously. June had her head bowed, hands clasped, praying. Katherine simply paced, her feet would eventually run a rut in the wooden floor.

A familiar burn of stress was lit beneath her gloves, she had the urge to furiously rub at them. Instead she clenched her fingers into tight fists. Ransacked by bloody pirates! How does this happen?

The young woman remembered her journal, she launched herself at her cot, scrambling to get the book. June was surprised at the action, she had no idea what the little thing was. Katherine tucked it safely away in the slits in her dress that served as pockets. Her governess had no time to question as the pounding of feet could be heard.

A rush of adrenaline surged through Katherine's veins; she had to find a weapon, quickly. She seized a candlestick, holding it up for protection. Men's voices could be heard just outside. "I bet this is where they be keepin' the treasure!" one pirate said. She watched as the doorknob was unsuccessfully opened.

"It's locked," one came to the conclusion.

"I know that dimwit!" the other hissed to him.

Katherine's grip tightened as she heard them pound on the door. "Stay back!" she yelled.

"There are women inside," she heard one say.

"Even better!" those words caused a disgusted chill to run down her spine.

As they threw their bodies to the door the sound of the wood cracking could be heard. She knew it wouldn't hold much longer and the sloppy barricading job wasn't going to work. With a deep breath she swung as the door was flung open. The candlestick connected with something hard and a thud echoed.

"Bloody 'ell!" a pirate gasped as he saw his fallen comrade on the floor unconscious.

Katherine held the stick in front of her "Don't come near me," she growled. She took steps backwards as he advanced.

"You're gonna pay for that lass," he hissed as his hand shot out to grab her wrist.

She swung once more but he was too quick, he jumped backwards with a grin. Katherine grounded her teeth together, she had to get out of here, quick. "June, run!" she shouted at her governess.

June was frozen in place; Katherine had no idea if she was even breathing. Her eyes were wide in panic, she was obviously no help. "Are you deaf?" she snarled "Get the hell out of here!"

As if she finally registered everything she nodded and darted out the door. "So, it's just me and you lass," the pirate said as he let the old woman run.

Katherine moved from his grasp "Don't mess with me," she warned him.

He scoffed "What are you going to do?" he taunted her as they circled each other like hungry sharks.

She swung, but it was too slow. He caught the weapon and wrenched it from her gloved hands. Katherine gasped in horror as he threw his arms around her. She screamed while trying to wrestle herself out of his strong hold. The pirate nudged his fallen partner "Wake up you prat," he grumbled.

The man on the floor groaned loudly "That bloody woman hit me!" he concluded incredulously. He seemed to be utterly dumbfounded.

"Aye, I have her. Now let's get back before Cap'n starts wonderin'." The man that had Katherine replied.

Katherine screamed protests the entire trip to the deck. "You damn pirates! I hope you all die! Let me go!"

She caught sight of June on her knees with her hands tied. Tears were streaked down her cheeks and her usually crisp gray hair was sticking out from its bun. Katherine felt anger boil in her blood, how dare they manhandle her.

"I'm the ambassador of England's bloody daughter! He will make sure you all rot in hell!" she yelled at the pirates that held her.

The one that walked in front that was now sporting a large bruise on his face smiled. "You hear that Bart, the ambassador's daughter!"

Bart licked his lips with greed in his eyes "I see lots of gold in our future,"

Katherine growled "You pigs!" then her foot harshly connected with his shin. He dropped her as he howled in pain. She took off across the gangplank; she was heading for the other side of the other boat. She hoped she could jump over the railing to the ocean below, after that she had no idea.

Of course something had to go wrong; she tripped over the skirt of her dress. She fell ungracefully with an 'oof' to the wooden deck. Katherine felt a shadow being cast above her; she glanced up into the amused face of strikingly handsome pirate. He grinned down at her "Well, who are you, love?"

"Sorry, Cap'n! The wench got away from us!" Bart said with hints of malice in his voice.

Katherine struggled to stand but finally managed. She held her head high as the pirate captain looked her over. Heat crawled up her neck as she noticed his eyes lingering in places they shouldn't. "Enjoying the view, _captain_?" she hissed.

He smirked but when he gazed passed her his eyes widened. "Bloody hell Chuck, what happened to your head?"

Chuck sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck "The lass hit me with a candlestick," he shrugged.

The captain laughed "How charming," he said while he locked his eyes with hers. They held much amusement. "Who are you?" he questioned.

"My name is Katherine Clark, daughter of Cyrus Clark, the ambassador of England." She informed him, her gaze flaming with defiance.

June wailed "Katherine, don't tell your status!"

The captain's eyebrows raised "Oh really? Well then, I wonder how much your daddy would pay for his daughter back. Hmm?" he smirked at her stunned expression.

"Excuse me?" she stammered.

"That's right, love. You have now become my hostage," he tipped his hat to her "I am Captain Jack Sparrow, welcome to _The Black Pearl_."

Katherine stood frozen with shock. Oh no, oh no, this could not be happening. The devilishly handsome pirate captain waved Bart and Chuck over. "Take these two women to the brig till further notice." He told them.

The two pirates nodded in response. Bart seized Katherine's hands; he roughly forced her to walk. Captain Sparrow smiled as she stomped away "Enjoy your stay," he then turned away to board _The Rosa_.

_Kill me now._

* * *

**Alright, tell me how it was. I have another chapter written and if this gets good reviews then I will be uploading it. The first few chapters will be longer that way you readers can get a feel for the story. Oh and Katherine acts more English then she does Spanish. There are reasons for that! Thanks for stopping by! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**************So, you liked it? Please, click the review button and tell me!**

**-LoveToWrite14**


	2. Chapter 2: Infuriating

**Heya readers! Welcome back! This is the second chapter of _Something Wicked_. It's pretty long actually! We get to see some more character development, yay. Enjoy!**

_**I DO NOT OWN PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN,**_** I simply own my OC's.**

* * *

Katherine fumed with anger as she sat in the brig. It'd only been a few hours since they had been captured but she was still furious. She absentmindedly rubbed her gloved hands while she brooded. June knew to not speak at the moment, it was evident that her mistress was upset. "I cannot believe this," Katherine muttered heatedly "Father sends me off and I end up on a pirate ship."

June nervously fidgeted with her now-dirty skirt; she had to bite down on her tongue from saying comforting things. She knew it wasn't her place and Katherine would snap at her. She worried for their safety; nevertheless she would always protect the girl she had raised from just a child. Katherine stood once more and began to pace the cell she was being held in. She had done this several times before; she would pace, sit, pace, and then sit again, only to get back up and pace.

The brig, the place they were being held in, made Katherine feel uneasy. The only source of brightness was small sunlight beams, although now since it was dark outside it was almost completely black. Only one candle was lit in the far corner. Water created puddles in certain areas causing the bottom of her skirt to be soaked. The air was dank and smelled highly of salt. She could only pray they got out of there soon.

Katherine paused as she heard the sound of a door opening and footsteps. She clutched the bars, peering up at the pirate that was walking with a tray of food. It was Chuck. "Dinner," he said with a smile that showed missing teeth.

"Are you ever going to let us out of here?" Katherine growled.

Chuck shrugged while he handed June the tray through a slot in cell. "I'm not sure, lass," he told her. "The cap'n will be down after dinner. He will tell ye,"

"Thank you," June mumbled a feeble word of gratitude.

Katherine cut her eyes to her governess "Don't thank these filthy murderers." She hissed.

June's eyes widened but nodded "Excuse me, Miss Clark,"

"Tell your bloody captain that if he's man enough to come talk to me right now." She snapped, her hands shot out through the bars and gripped his haggard shirt.

He stumbled back when she let go "Lass, no need to get angry," he said with a grin. "We're not going to hurt you, we need the ransom money. And for that you can't be touched!" he seemed to think that would make things better.

Steam practically ran from her ears "It's all about gold?" she growled.

Chuck looked confused "Well, 'course. What else would it be about?"

Katherine shook her head, her mouth opened ready for a biting reply but June stopped her. "Come, Miss Clark, eat while the stew is still hot." She said softly. "Please leave us," she directed her words to the pirate. He nodded before disappearing out the door.

The young woman sat down with a huff as she began to eat. It wasn't the gourmet meals she was used to back at her estate but it wasn't too bad considering how hungry she was. "Why'd you interrupt me?" she asked her governess.

June gazed up at Katherine "You shouldn't waste your angry words." She told her.

Katherine furrowed her brow "I suppose you are right," she clenched her hand into a fist "I'll use them on that damned Captain Sparrow,"

The older woman sighed while smoothing her hair back. That's not exactly what she had meant. She knew that being captured on a pirate ship wasn't the only reason Katherine was angry. "If that is what you wish," she murmured.

**XoXo**

It wasn't long before the door once again opened, but instead of Chuck, it was Captain Sparrow. He smiled as he caught sight of a threatening Katherine. Her green eyes were wishing death to him. "How was dinner?" he asked as he approached the cell.

Katherine narrowed her gaze "How long do you plan to keep us down here?" she shot his question down with one of her own.

He quirked an eyebrow and smirked "I suppose we can skip the small talk," he crossed his arms over his chest "That depends love, will you quit being so insolent to me?"

"Insolent?" her voice went up in pitch "Ohh, the nerve! You ransack my ship and take me hostage and still have the guts to call me _insolent?_" she hissed.

Sparrow sighed "Listen lass-"

"I have a name!" she interjected.

"-Katherine-"

"It's Miss Clark to you!" she snapped.

"Would you quit interruptin' me?" he growled. "Your journey on me ship will be much more enjoyable if you would stop actin so unpleasant. Once I send the letter about how I have you captive and I get one back statin how much they want to pay, you'll be off. Now, until then you can either stay down here or I can show you to your cabin. Savvy?"

Katherine swallowed the dryness in the back of her throat. She hadn't realized how intimidating he really was. She nodded deftly and a smile drew up on his lips. "Wonderful," he turned to leave. "I'll have Chuck bring down some blankets."

"W-What?" Katherine sputtered "I thought you said we could get out of here now?"

Sparrow sighed while spinning to face her "Tomorrow, right now I don't have sleeping arrangements for you. Or would you like to sleep with the crew? I would say the brig would be a much safer place for you two," he said exasperated.

Katherine crossed her arms but didn't protest. "Tell Chuck to bring extra blankets. It's quite cold," she sniffed then plopped herself down.

He smiled "Will do,"

**XoXo**

That night she didn't get any sleep. Katherine tossed and turned endlessly, nothing could calm her cluttered mind. She glared up at the ceiling with hope that she would burn a hole through it. Alas, no matter how much venom she added it wouldn't happen. With a heavy sigh she squeezed her eyes shut. A part of her wished she could go home just to rub the fact that something did go wrong in her father's face.

"He deserves it," she muttered. She raised her hands, observing the gloves with hatred. Hiding. That's what she always did. She hid her pain, her anger, her past.

"Do you wish to speak about it?" June jostled her from her thoughts.

Katherine shook her head, and then realized her governess couldn't see her. "No," she replied in a low tone. "I don't ever wish to discuss it,"

June hid her disappointment. "Yes, Miss Clark,"

**XoXo**

"Miss Clark, wake up," a familiar voice broke through Katherine's mind. "Please, wake up," June tried again.

Katherine groaned "Just a few more minutes," she grumbled groggily.

"Come on love, I thought you were ready to be out of the brig?" another voice inquired, one that made Katherine want to scowl.

She cracked open her eyes to glare at Sparrow. He was smiling down at her while holding the cell door open. "Fine," she mumbled and stood with the help of June. "Where are we going?"

"The galley so we can eat," Sparrow replied.

Katherine pushed back her dark curls that were now messy, not to mention in need of a wash. "Mr. Sparrow,"

"Captain," he inserted.

"Yes, whatever," she snapped. "When do we dock?"

He spun to face her, she stopped herself just inches from him. She was startled by his sudden halt. His dark eyes flickered from her own to her cleavage that was created by the bodice of dress. A blush flourished on her cheeks; she was just about to snap but he pressed his ringed finger to her lips. "So eager to leave? Sorry to say love, it'll be awhile. Our next stop is Tortuga,"

Katherine pushed away his hand, a blush still lingering on her skin. "That will be weeks!"

Sparrow began to walk once again "Maybe just one, the Pearl, she's a fast ship," he replied with a wave of his decorated hand, there was a hint of something that was similar to love in his tone.

"Not soon enough," she mumbled to herself while crossing her arms.

He shot a look at her "What was that?"

She glared at him not caring to answer. She simply entered the area Sparrow had gestured them to go into. Katherine took a seat at the far end of the table as the crew filled up the other half. They were all laughing and animatedly talking to each other. June slid in next to her mistress, silent.

Sparrow dropped into the chair across from Katherine and next to an older man. "What of the seas today, Gibbs?" he questioned the man.

"She's calm, but I feel a storm not far away," Gibbs told him.

The captain grinned "I can feel it too," he agreed.

Gibbs looked to the two women in front of him. "Mornin'," he greeted them.

"Good morning," June replied with a tilt of her head.

Katherine watched as they engaged in conversation. She was shocked at how at ease June seemed. She switched her brooding gaze to the table in front of her. She could feel him staring at her, Sparrow. She found the strength to glare at him. He smirked while biting into an apple. "So, tell me about yourself, love," he said.

She scowled "Why should I talk to you?" she spat.

He rolled his eyes "Kat, you're going to have to eventually be a little nicer," he told her through a mouthful of apple.

Her scowl deepened "Who said you could call me Kat?"

He smiled "I took the liberty of doing so," he replied.

She narrowed her eyes while drinking some of her broth. "Bloody pirate," she grumbled quietly.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," he growled. He observed her "You were going to England, where are you really from?" he questioned.

Katherine sighed "Spain,"

"Spain, eh? Beautiful city, just like the women," he said with a smirk.

She could feel heat rise to her face "Disgusting," she snapped.

Sparrow laughed loudly, Katherine found herself blushing. "Oh love, you're easy to make mad. This is going to be so much fun,"

Katherine wanted very much to throw herself overboard. Without thinking her fingers began to trace along her knuckles. Sparrow's laughter died down and he watched the action curiously. He watched as she winced "What're you staring at?" she snapped.

He grinned lopsidedly "Just enjoyin' the view love," he hummed.

"Mother Mary save me," she grumbled.

"So," he started, he watched her roll her eyes. "Why were you going to England?" he bit into his apple again.

He noticed her visibly stiffen at the question. "My father found a tutor for me there." She told him primly.

Sparrow tilted his head "Why not bring him to you?" he asked.

"You sure ask a lot of questions," she told him in a clipped voice.

He raised an eyebrow "Well, why?"

Katherine diverted her green eyes from his, she felt too vulnerable. "My fiancé lives in England. It'd be more convenient for me to go there. I would get to see him more and," she paused trying to find another reason. It was quiet for a few moments and he caught on.

"Ah, I see," He commented. "Are you done?" he pointed to her bowl.

"I am," she answered curtly.

Sparrow stood "I'll show you to the cabin then," he said.

Katherine looked to June but saw her smiling with Gibbs. Her eyes widened, was she actually enjoying herself? Captain Sparrow grasped her wrist gently, her gaze turned to him. He was grinning broadly "Leave them be, come with me," he told her.

She reluctantly followed him. When he opened the door her eyes about popped out of her head. "W-Wait, this is the captain's cabin." She stammered "I'm staying in here with _you?_"

He laughed dryly "Don't try to sound excited or anything,"

She brushed off his biting retort. "There is only one extra mattress," she observed "Where will June stay? She is my governess," she told him.

Sparrow grinned "She'll be stayin' in Gibbs' cabin." He stated.

Katherine uneasily shifted "Why can't she sleep in here with me?" she could feel his stare so she gazed up at him through her lashes.

He smirked at her while turning to face her "Are you nervous?" he asked.

She set her hands on her hips "I don't trust you, Mr. Sparrow," she growled.

His brow furrowed "Captain, why does everyone forget the captain," he mumbled to himself.

Katherine pointed a finger into his face "You sir, are a pirate. You would easily take advantage of a woman,"

Sparrow frowned while pushing her gloved finger "Love, I may be a pirate but I ensure I will never take advantage of you, or any woman for that matter. Besides, it's much more fun when it's done willingly," his lips twisted into one of his smirks.

She could feel warmth creep up her neck. "Oh, be quiet," she grumbled "Bloody pirate,"

Sparrow laughed as he stepped towards the door. "You are such a prude. There's a bucket over there love," he pointed "Wash up, we wouldn't want you to start smelling,"

She fumed with anger as he left. Ugh, how dare he talk to her like that! It wasn't like in society such things were openly discussed. She fought away another blush, he was going to drive her insane.

Katherine shook her head before going over to the bucket. She stopped, she couldn't do it without June. She would have to remove her gloves. _What, are you afraid? _Her conscious taunted her. She gritted her teeth as she glared down at her clothed hands. Katherine turned away and went to search for June. She wasn't ready to face her past in such a raw state.

**XoXo**

The rest of the morning Katherine wasted inside her cabin, well, the captain's cabin. June had helped her wash up with no complaints. Afterwards the governess went to take a nap in her own cot. So, for once Katherine was alone for an entire morning.

With much curiosity she had snooped through the cabin. What, you couldn't blame her. She was insanely bored. Katherine had found a stash of books, most were old and looked generally unread. She cracked one of them open and coughed at the dust. "Bloody hell," she grumbled still choking.

"_Gulliver's Travels_," she murmured the title "Hmm, good taste," she then began to read. She had read it once before and enjoyed it. Katherine was surprised Captain Sparrow even liked literature. She snorted, he'd probably never read this book, it must've been a gift of some sort.

Time was lost as she was drawn in once again by the story. Jonathan Swift knew how to lure in his readers. She was so enthralled she barely heard the door being opened.

"Who said you could take me books?" asked a slightly annoyed voice.

Katherine jumped at the sudden sound, she clutched her racing heart. "Oh, you know, I took the liberty of doing so," she replied mockingly.

Sparrow shook his head "Clever, love," he rolled his eyes.

She set the book aside "I didn't know you read," she said.

He smirked "Not every pirate is a dimwit, love. I hate to break your bubble," he taunted.

Katherine bristled at his words "You just want to invoke my wrath," she growled.

He laughed "It's just too easy," his smile was disarming. Katherine felt her heartbeat start to gain speed. A light blush was dusting over her cheeks. "You all right, love? You're quite flushed," he seemed to be concerned but she could hear an underlying amusement. He enjoyed watching her squirm.

She brushed him away "It's nothing," she mumbled "So why are you even here?"

Sparrow quirked an eyebrow "Have you forgotten who's cabin this is?" he wasn't so amused. "I came to get you for lunch. Unless you'd like to starve,"

Katherine shook her head "Excuse my disrespect, captain," she said between gritted teeth.

He smirked "Consider it forgotten," he gestured for her to follow him. "The food won't wait forever," he hummed happily.

Katherine blew a stray curl from her face, he was confusing. One moment he was serious, the other he was playful. _I best be careful_, she thought to herself.

After lunch Katherine wrote in her journal for a while. Taking the time to describe how much she despised the captain in considerable detail. Although, when she was done she was bored once more. She got up and opened the door, she glanced about. No one was around so she decided to have a look.

Katherine grasped her skirt to keep herself from tripping as she climbed the stairs to peek at the deck. It was quite busy; it reminded her of _The Rosa_. She risked moving just a bit closer to gaze out at the sky. It was clouding up but it was beautiful nonetheless. She took in a deep breath of fresh air. "Are you okay, miss?" asked a voice.

Katherine jumped slightly, she craned her head around to see Gibbs. "Oh, I was just clearing my head," she replied.

He looked uneasy "You should probably stay in the cabin. It's not safe for a girl such as yourself about the deck," he told her.

She sighed "But I'm just bored stiff," she complained.

Gibbs smiled "Well, I'm sure your governess wouldn't mind keepin' ye company," he said.

Katherine smirked with a raise of her eyebrows "You've taken quite the liking to her," she teased.

He blushed and she laughed "I-I," he sputtered.

"You have!" she leaned over laughing. "You have taken to her! Well, you better treat her with the utmost respect," she pointed her finger in his face.

Gibbs nodded "I will,"

She laughed once more "Good luck," she winked.

"What's so funny?" questioned a familiar speaker.

Gibbs grimaced with a light blush "Women are nothing but trouble," he muttered as he passed her then Sparrow.

Katherine grinned until she turned and saw Captain Sparrow. "Oh, it's you," she deadpanned.

He frowned "And what's wrong with me?" he questioned.

"I didn't say anything was," she said.

Sparrow shook his head "What are you doing out of the cabin?" he switched the subject.

Katherine crossed her arms "I was bored."

He quirked an eyebrow "Oh? Then perhaps I should give you some chores?"

"Chores?" she murmured.

Sparrow scoffed "I forgot, you've never had to do those. Have you even heard of the word?"

Katherine blushed with infuriation "Of course!" she snapped "I'm no muppet,"

He rose his hands in mock defensive "Sorry lass, I meant no disrespect," he said with a smile.

"Consider it forgotten," she imitated him from before with a taunting tone.

Sparrow shook his head with amusement as he met her defiant gaze. He set his hands on his hips "Go back to the cabin. I don't need you tempting me men." He shooed her then muttered "Or meself."

If Katherine did hear it she showed no sign of it. "Fine," she complied for once.

She trudged down to the cabin and shut the door. She flopped back on her cot, she sighed before closing her eyes. "I suppose I could catch up on some lost sleep," she murmured drowsily with a yawn. Soon she was dreaming.

**XoXo**

"Love, it's time for dinner," said an acquainted voice. "Wake up,"

Judging by the closeness of his voice and the warmth of his breath Katherine knew he was close. Much too close. Her eyes flew open, she glared at him as he smirked down at her. "Have you ever heard of personal space, Captain Sparrow?" she growled.

He chuckled while leaning back "You know you drool when you sleep," he commented.

An embarrassed flush rushed to Katherine's face while she wiped her mouth "I was exhausted," she grumbled "The floor of the brig is only so comfortable,"

"Is that complaining I hear? Would you like to spend another night down there?" he asked, his dark eyes holding hers till she became uncomfortable.

She crossed her arms "My _sincerest _apologies," she said mockingly.

He muttered something under his breath along the lines of "Little tart,"

"Dinner?" she reminded him.

"Aye, let's go," he nodded.

When they entered the galley, Katherine's eyes were drawn to June and Gibbs who were talking. A smile slowly worked its way onto her lips. "I knew it," she said quietly.

Sparrow was grinning next to her "Love birds," he hummed.

Katherine sat next to her governess with a smirk. "Are you two enjoying each other?" she asked with a teasing tone.

June blushed "W-Whatever do you mean, Miss Clark?" she sputtered.

Katherine tilted her head back and laughed merrily. Each person turned to look at her with wide eyes. They hadn't expected such a sound. Sparrow hid his smirk behind his bottle as he watched her torment her governess. His eyes landed on her heaving chest, although her dress was soiled, her cleavage was presented nicely by the corset. His gaze then drifted up her smooth neck to her lips that were tilted up in a smile. They were plump and red, his mind switched through things he could see them doing. He then noticed she was no longer smiling, she was frowning. Sparrow met her eyes which were flaming with anger.

"Enjoying the view again?" she snapped at him.

The captain smirked "How could I not stare at a pretty girl? Is that so wrong?"

Katherine diverted her eyes then muttered "Bloody pirate,"

It was his turn to laugh and he winked at her "If I'm so terrible why are you blushing?" he teased.

This only caused her cheeks to deepen in color. She pouted at him "I cannot stand you!"

Sparrow took another drink from his bottle "I'm wounded," he sarcastically said.

Katherine rolled her eyes in reply. She had a feeling that this was how it was going to be between them. She would very soon tire of it.

**XoXo**

Once dinner was done the young woman retired to the cabin. June had followed to ready her for bed. They sat on Katherine's cot in silence. The governess obediently brushed her mistress's hair, hoping to dispel some of the knots that had created themselves. "I feel like I'm in a nightmare," Katherine murmured.

"A nightmare, miss?" June echoed as she continued the path her brush had found.

She sighed "I suppose it's better than being at home in the estate," she said. "But that captain is just downright irritating. You would agree, wouldn't you June?"

June paused for a moment "I do not think he is a gentleman or in any way honest, but I do believe he could treat us worse. We could still be down in the brig," she pointed out. "He does not have a black heart,"

Katherine snorted, not a very ladylike action. "I suppose," she grumbled. She couldn't add anything to that. "My dress is a disaster," she observed the garment that was draped over a chest.

June smiled "Yes, well, it has been through much. I don't think that they would have another garment for you to wear," she said.

"I guess it will have to last me for a while then," the young woman sighed.

The governess finished with the brush and stood. She bowed curtly "Anything else you need, Miss Clark?"

Katherine waved her away "No, go get some rest. I suspect we will be needing it," she smiled.

June nodded "Good night, miss,"

"Good night," she replied.

When June opened the door Sparrow was on the other side with his hand posed at the door knob. "Ah, hello," he smiled.

June nodded "Good night, Captain Sparrow," she brushed past him to cross to Gibbs' cabin.

Katherine hurriedly tucked herself under the blankets; she didn't need him commenting on the thin petticoat that she was wearing to bed. "Who will be manning the ship?" she asked as she watched him take a long drink from his bottle of alcohol.

Sparrow cast his eyes over at her "Bart will, I trust him," he shrugged.

Katherine scowled "The one who manhandled me," she growled.

He smiled "He's not a bad man,"

"He's a pirate, so that makes him a bad man," Katherine said with a defiant sparkle in her eyes.

Sparrow frowned "Not every pirate is the worst of the worst, lass." He set the drink aside. "You think I'm a bad man?"

Katherine's mouth dropped open and a blush stained her skin. "W-What the bloody hell are you doing?" she sputtered as he began to strip of his vest and shirt.

He smirked "I'm getting ready for bed," he said with a shrug.

She diverted her eyes from his bare chest. "Maybe you should warn me," she snapped.

Sparrow laughed before getting into his own bed. "Such a prude," he murmured as he turned down the gas light.

Katherine chunked her pillow across the room, she smirked as it hit him in the head. "Well, you're not getting this back tonight," he taunted while rolling over on his side away from her.

Her smirk fell "Bloody pirate," she grumbled before switching sides.

_Infuriating._

* * *

**Well, I hoped you guys liked it! I really enjoy writing this, I have a lot of ideas. I know Katherine and Jack sort of just met but I think that they would banter like that because well, we all know Jack, and Katherine is stubborn. If you haven't already noticed. So if you think their relationship progressed to quickly, inform me, or if there was too much OOCness, I wouldn't want that. So, hopefully I can continue *crosses fingers* I'm counting on you guys! Thanks for reading, have a great day, or night. **

**************So, you liked it? Please, click the review button and tell me!**

**-LoveToWrite14**


	3. Chapter 3: Arrogant

**Hello and welcome back! Excuse any typo's I may have skipped over! Also, I really want to thank you all for the reviews and support. It keeps me going! Enjoy!**

_**I DO NOT OWN PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN,**_** I simply own my OC's.**

* * *

A few days had passed on _The Black Pearl_. Katherine was starting to miss land. It had been almost 3 weeks since she had seen a single piece. Meanwhile, she still didn't have much to do. She simply sat in the cabin reading or writing in her journal. June would occasionally talk with her, but now Sparrow had her helping in the kitchen or sewing holes in some of the crew's clothing. June had offered, of course.

Katherine sat on her cot observing her beyond dirty gloves. Now they were stained a light brown when they were supposed to be a crisp white. She sighed, it didn't matter though, she had to keep them on. She got up and went to look for June.

The older woman was in Gibbs' cabin, patching a hole in one of the first-mates vests. She only briefly looked up from her work to gaze at her mistress. "What can I do for you, Miss Clark?"

Katherine plopped herself down into a chair. "I'm tired of doing nothing," she mumbled. "I was hoping you could entertain me for a little while."

"Mr. Gibbs told me that Tortuga is fast approaching." The governess informed her mistress.

Katherine about hopped out of her chair in joy "That's magnificent!" she exclaimed "We'll finally be able to step onto dry land. And Captain Sparrow can send his bloody ransom note," she muttered the last part.

June had a small smile on her lips "I do look forward to walking on true Earth," she murmured.

"Perhaps Gibbs will take you out about town," Katherine teased with a smirk.

The governess turned a shade of red "Oh, Katherine, you shouldn't torment me so!"

Katherine giggled "June, you know I don't mean ill by it. I am happy for you," she reassured.

June shook her head, her graying hair was once again pinned back in a neat bun. "Oh my, Miss Clark, we have just become good friends." She said in embarrassment.

"Oh, lies!" Katherine scoffed.

The older woman sighed "I think it's time I go help the cook serve," she stood.

Katherine frowned "Must you? I do enjoy our conversations,"

June smiled "I know, as do I, miss. We will pick up later," she bowed just slightly then left.

"Time to take a walk," Katherine concluded as she took to her feet and exited. The bottom of her skirt was frayed with little holes; she no longer had to hold it as she climbed stairs.

Over the few days she had become somewhat friends with Chuck. He wasn't like the rest of them. Sure he was dirty and not very smart but that was what she liked about him. The thought of taking her to bed hadn't even crossed his mind. He was the nicest of the crew to her, he wouldn't disrespect her. Plus, Katherine found it amusing when he would confuse himself. He could run himself in circles.

Chuck, whose real name was Charles, was currently fishing on the side of the ship. Katherine grinned when she caught sight of him. "Chuck," Katherine greeted as she came up beside him.

The pirate looked over at her with surprise "Oh, lass, I didn't see ye there." He replied.

"When do we dock in Tortuga?" she questioned him.

He scratched his head; his facial expression was one of deep thought. "Eh, lass, I would say about 5:00 this evenin'." He answered.

Katherine smiled "I cannot wait to get off this bloody thing," she said happily.

Chuck started to laugh "Uh, lass, you do know that cap'n has no intention of lettin ye off," he told her.

"Excuse me?" she stammered incredulously.

He nodded "Aye," he confirmed.

She fumed with anger. Katherine spun on her heel and glared at the man that was manning the ship. Sparrow seemed to be lost in the ocean, he didn't even notice her heated stare. She stomped up the stairs to him, her finger harshly tapped on his shoulder.

He turned around confused "Aye love?"

"Chuck was informing me of your intentions of _not _letting me off the ship when we dock in Tortuga? Tell me he was joking," she growled.

Sparrow laughed dryly "Kat, you didn't think I was actually going to let you off did you?"

"Well," she sputtered "I thought you'd let me and June at least stretch our legs on dry land. I haven't walked on such in 3 weeks," she defended herself.

He sighed "You would just get in my way," he waved his hand. "Get back to the cabin, lunch will be done soon,"

Katherine huffed with frustration before stomping her way down to the cabin. How dare him, how dare him keep her prisoner! _That's what you are, he's just keeping you hostage, remember? _Her conscious bitterly reminded her. She was no guest on this ship, she was a captive. Just as she reached for the door she heard talking. Katherine peered through the crack in Gibbs' door to his cabin.

June nervously smoothed back her hair "Mr. Gibbs, I really shouldn't abandon Katherine. I am her governess, I am supposed to protect her," she told him.

Gibbs smiled timidly "I know, but it'd only be for a night. I want to take ye out, I know a nice place to watch the moon from the docks,"

Katherine stifled a giggle, he was asking June out. The older woman's cheeks flushed. "I really shouldn't…"

Katherine nudged to door open, she leaned in the frame with a smirk. "You may go," she winked at her stunned governess. "I know I will remain on the ship, I don't mind." She then went to her own cabin.

June covered her face in embarrassment "Oh my!"

Gibbs rubbed the back of his neck "I best get back to the helm," he dashed out of the room.

**XoXo**

Katherine avoided Captain Sparrow most of the day. She was mad at him for not letting her get off the boat. She knew he noticed because he would frown at her, but she pretended not to notice. She was currently sitting in the cabin daydreaming about her former life. She would sit around studying all day, then take a break to walk the gardens or write a letter to her fiancé.

Mr. Norris was an English gentleman of 24 years old. Katherine had been engaged to him before she was even born. He's kind enough, but she knew he was stuck-up. She wouldn't deny that she was as well. That's how everyone is brought up in her class.

Katherine despised her father and mother for many reasons. Her father, even though he married a Spanish woman, loved English culture. So he went through extra obstacles for Katherine to be turned into the perfect _English _noblewoman. Although, she was proud of her Spanish heritage, it was a part of her; no matter how hard her father tried he could never take away. He was always trying to change her.

She then realized her fingers were tracing along her gloved knuckles. Her eyes narrowed, how could she call other things disgusting when she was really just disgusted with herself. The flashes of memories brought on an ear-splitting head-ache.

The door opened and slammed shut causing Katherine to be pulled from her thoughts. Sparrow was glaring down at her, his lips in a grim line. "You've been ignoring me," he stated.

Katherine shrugged, not saying anything.

"Why?" he growled.

She sighed "What is Tortuga like? Hmm?" she questioned sharply.

Sparrow groaned, he grimaced down at her "That's what you're upset over, love?" he grasped his bottle of alcohol and smirked around the opening "You really want to know?"

Katherine nodded curtly "I just want out of here," she grumbled.

He offered her the bottle, she hesitated "What? Afraid?" he teased.

She bristled and snatched it out of his hand, she quickly took a swig. The liquid had an unexpected burn as it rushed down her throat, it was too much. Katherine began to choke, coughing heavily. "W-What the bloody hell is this?" she continued to cough.

Sparrow burst out with laughter "Its rum love, I take it's your first time to taste it? It gets better after a while," he told her.

"It's awful," she commented.

He smirked as he took the bottle for another drink "Tortuga is a quite the place," he said while tapping his chin. "It's full of life, rum, and women of questionable morals,"

He watched her crinkle her nose "Disgusting," she muttered. "Let me guess, you enjoy all of this?"

Sparrow looked at her with amused eyes "It's my kingdom," he hummed.

Katherine jutted out her chin "Well, I'm glad I don't have to go then. Less time to spend with you and I don't have to see you with fawning women,"

His grin twisted into a smirk "Jealous, love? I could always bring my company back to the cabin if you'd like. You are welcome to join us," he told her.

A blush flourished across her face and she scowled "You make me sick! Bloody pirate," she grumbled but she couldn't hide her embarrassment from him.

Sparrow laughed "Whatever you say," he winked at her as he left.

"I hate him," she muttered. "I really do,"

**XoXo**

Katherine watched as the crew ran off towards the town. She scowled as she watched women frolicking towards Sparrow as he stepped off the docks. She couldn't wait to be away from these pirates. For once, she wanted to go home. Her eyes wandered to the young man next to her. "I'm sorry you were left behind for my sake," she murmured.

The mute boy, no older than 17, just nodded. Sparrow had told her that he would be there to watch her the entire night while they were gone. His name was Oliver, but the crew often called him Ollie. Gibbs informed her he could talk, but refused to most of the time. He would only speak to the first-mate and the captain. He also said she would have no worries with him.

"So," she awkwardly said. "You're here to watch me?"

He nodded.

Katherine put her hands on her hips and smiled "I think I'm starting to like you," she then turned to walk down to the cabin.

An hour or two had past, surprisingly, Katherine was having a lot of fun. She asked Oliver to play cards and he actually agreed. It was still entertaining even if he couldn't speak.

She laid her cards flat with a wide grin "I won! I really won!"

Oliver had a small smile on his face while he shook his head in amusement. He watched her dance around merrily. Katherine pointed a finger at him with a smirk "I think you owe me a shilling mister,"

The young pirate dug into his pockets and pulled one out to set on the table. He grimaced only slightly when he viewed her slipping it into her dress pockets. "Thank you very much," she mockingly bowed.

He admired her for being okay as a hostage, of course, his captain didn't treat her as one. Oliver pitied her more than anything though, he had heard some of the defiling things the men had said about her. He knew he had to protect her because the other men had _other _things in mind.

Katherine stopped bouncing around to catch his eyes, they darted from hers. She quirked an eyebrow "Are you a sore loser?" she teased.

He merely shook his head.

She yawned "I think I'm going to head off to bed," she told him.

Oliver stood with a nod, he followed her to the cabin. "You're not coming in, right?" she asked fearfully.

He shook his head, to prove his point he grabbed a chair and sat down in front of the door.

Katherine understood "Thank you," she whispered before shutting the entrance. She sighed before going over to her cot. Usually June would've helped her ready for bed but the governess was out with Gibbs. She inwardly snickered at the picture of them on a date. But then her mind strayed to Captain Sparrow. Her face turned into a scowl, he was sure to have a plentiful amount of women around him.

_Why do you even care?_

She bit her lip while unlacing her dress to where she was only wearing her shift. She didn't care, no, she didn't. He was the captain of the dreaded _Black Pearl_.

Katherine huffed as she buried herself beneath the blankets. "Bloody pirate," she growled.

**XoXo**

It was morning when the young women roused. Katherine had absolutely no idea what time it was. She looked over to Sparrow's bed, the sheets were down like he had slept in it. When had he come back? She grumbled to herself as she ran a hand through her matted hair.

Katherine was appalled by its greasiness. It really needed a wash! She doubted that Sparrow had a bath so she would have to use a bucket of water. Perhaps June wouldn't mind washing it for her.

As if on cue, the governess knocked on the door. "Miss Clark, are you awake? May I come in?"

"Yes, enter," Katherine called back.

June slowly opened the door, a smile found her lips. "Good morning," she said as she came inside and shut the entrance.

"June, would you help me clean my hair, it's quite greasy." Katherine told her with a pout.

The older woman nodded "It would be my pleasure, miss. I thought that you might say that so I bought some soap last night in town." She stated.

Katherine's eyes widened "How do you have money?"

June blushed "I meant to tell you, I guess it just slipped my mind. Captain Sparrow has been paying me lightly for helping on his ship. It's not much, but enough." Informed the governess.

"Oh, I see," Katherine murmured. "Well, fetch the water," she waved the woman away.

"Yes, Miss Clark," June excused herself.

After June had scrubbed away the grim from her hair, Katherine was helped into her worn dress. She grimaced as the laces were tightened, not only was the ship a prison, so was the corset. Once again she damned the person who had invented them.

Katherine stepped cautiously onto the deck, looking at the men that were readying the ship or just returning. She could see a woman rushing up the gangplank, pushing aside some pirates as she went. "Jack!" she yelled out for the captain. The on looking girl narrowed her eyes.

She had to shield her eyes from the sun to see Sparrow reach the woman. Katherine was forced to strain to hear their conversation. "Nora, what are you doing on me ship?" Sparrow asked in a low, harsh voice. Katherine was surprised by its coldness.

"Jack, you mustn't go!" the woman begged him "Stay one more day, I will keep you company." She batted her heavily kohl-lined eyes at him.

He sighed "Listen, love, we've talked about this. I need to go," he pushed her gently away. His eyes swept towards Katherine.

In embarrassment she diverted her gaze from them. She didn't want him thinking she was in any way interested. "Who is that?" Nora's voice was sharp.

"She is no one," Sparrow dismissed her question.

Nora marched over to Katherine who was stunned. Katherine was a small girl, but Nora was even shorter making it slightly comical as she pointed a finger in her face. "Are you Jack's girl?"

Katherine shoved her hand away, her mouth drew back in a snarl. But Sparrow stepped in between the quarreling pair. "Nora," his voice held a warning.

The woman pouted "You said you never let women on your ship. If she's here why can't I come?" she whined.

Sparrow sighed as he rubbed his head with his ringed fingers. "It's not like that," he muttered in an irritated fashion. He forced a smile while pressing his hand to the small of Nora's back. He led her away towards the gangplank.

Katherine could no longer hear them but she presumed seething. She watched as he bent down to plant a kiss on her lips. It was sickening as Nora giggled and swayed away, Sparrow just had to add a little pat to the woman's backside. Katherine practically gagged.

The captain turned to her with an apologetic expression. "What can I say? The women love me," he said with feigned exasperation.

The young woman shook her head in frustration "I cannot wait to be off this bloody boat. I'm actually starting to think being back in Spain would be better," she snapped at him before whirling around to storm to the cabin.

Sparrow watched her go with surprised eyes. He then shook his head with a smile "Women,"

**XoXo**

They had set sail an hour ago and Katherine hadn't been back up to the deck. Currently, she was scribbling hateful words about the self-righteous captain in her journal. She was so wrapped up in writing that she barely heard the door open in time. Surprised, she jumped and quickly stuffed the journal under her pillow. Sparrow gave her a suspicious glance as he reached for his desk.

Katherine twisted away from him so she glared at the wall instead of the pirate. "I don't understand love," he wondered aloud "Why are you so angry? Jealous perhaps?" his smirk was evident.

She stiffened, her hateful eyes burned through him once she turned. "That is insane," she retorted "I could never be jealous of such a woman. Why would I bother with it anyways, I have no desire for your acceptance or affection." She sniffed primly. "I wouldn't care for a pirate, not one day in my life,"

Sparrow was up before Katherine could even blink. He had both of her wrists easily, his glare was threatening. "I'm tired of your insults," he growled. "I've been nothin' but nice to you,"

Her eyes didn't waver from his, but her heart did speed up as his face neared hers. She could feel the minor brush of his mustache just slightly on her nose. "You think I want to be here?" she hissed. "I'm tired of you as well," she wrenched herself from his grasp. "I want off,"

He laughed scornfully "Love, we're in the middle of the Caribbean. If you want off then you'll be swimming with the fish," he crossed his arms over his chest.

Katherine defiantly projected her chin "Fine, I'll walk the plank,"

**XoXo**

Everyone watched with interest as they put down the wooden plank that hovered over the clear, blue sea. Katherine stood stiffly at the starting point. Sparrow derisively gestured for her to walk. She glared but turned her attention to mounting the flimsy wood. She wobbled ever so slightly and her heart jumped to her throat, she cursed herself.

June and Gibbs pushed to the front of the crowded pirates. June cried out in horror "Katherine, what are you doing?"

"Captain, you're not really making her do this?" Gibbs asked urgently.

Sparrow passively waved them away with a decorated hand. "She decided it for herself. Go ahead, love, we don't have all day," he called out.

Katherine harshly swiveled her glower to him. She met each person's eyes before taking one step onto air. Then she was falling.

"Katherine!" June wailed.

"Captain!" Gibbs angrily yelled. "Why'd you let her do it?!"

Sparrow's eyes were wide as he stared where she once was. "Bugger," he murmured in disbelief. "I didn't think she really would," he explained.

June ran to the edge "She can't swim! She can't swim!" the governess fell apart in sobs. Gibbs went to assist the woman.

Oliver moved forward to help but the captain was already in motion. He stripped of his shirt and jumped into the water swiftly. He spotted her instantly; she was slowly floating to the bottom. Her dress was in a flurry around her. Sparrow kicked over to her but all the fabric made her exceptionally heavy.

He drew his dagger from its sheath and sliced till she was only wearing her shift. His lungs were screaming for air as he pulled them to the surface. Once broken through, they both gasped for oxygen. "Throw a rope!" the captain called hoarsely to the crew.

Katherine's vision was hazy at first as she was being pulled to the deck. She was laid back on the boards with sailors crowding around her. Her breathing was ragged though and it was hard to get a deep breath. Sparrow leaned down and abrasively pressed his lips to hers, she was stunned at first. He was kissing her? But then her lungs filled with air and his hands pushed down on her chest. Water sputtered from her mouth leaving a bad taste.

She sat up coughing and gasping. For once his eyes burned with true anger. "Bloody hell, Katherine! You almost killed yourself and me. Did you even think?" he shook his head like he was too overcome with fury to even speak. "You idiot," he managed to choke out. He then shoved through the crowd of crew members.

Bart, a member that Katherine rather didn't like, shook his head. He grumbled to a pirate next to him "I hope all the gold is worth it,"

June slid in next to her mistress. "Oh my, Katherine," relief overcame the governess and tears welled in her eyes.

Katherine frowned despite all the fawning from June and concern from Gibbs. She would be lying if she said that what Jack had said didn't hurt her. It actually left her burning with shame and embarrassment. It also left her lips on fire.

**XoXo**

June hadn't left Katherine's side the entire rest of the day. And Katherine hadn't done much. She simply sat on her cot while blankly glaring at her hands. Her governess had suggested that she remove her gloves so that they could dry faster but Katherine had snapped faster than a flash of lightning.

The dip in the ocean had left the young woman a mess. Her skin was sticky from the salt and her hair was frazzled. June was trying to fix the situation by brushing through the mane with the comb Captain Sparrow had lent them.

Captain Sparrow. Katherine could still see his angry, dark eyes. They rivaled the midnight sky on the blackest of nights with a storm brewing in the horizon. She hated herself for being hurt by such meaningless words. _But are they really meaningless if they hurt?_ Her conscious was becoming a pest.

He had ignored her all day after the incident. He wouldn't even look at her. Not that she wanted him too. Oh no, she hated him. "I cannot wait till that bloody pirate gets his money and we can go home," Katherine had whispered to June.

June had nodded but soon had to leave to prepare dinner. Katherine was glad to find a moment of peace. She simply took deep breaths while tracing her knuckles. Before she knew it, she had nodded off.

When the door opened she jostled awake, she expected Sparrow but it was June, and she was carrying, a tray of food? Katherine stared with confusion. The governess awkwardly cleared her throat. "Captain Sparrow requests you eat in here," she murmured.

Katherine's eyes widened. Then she gritted her teeth "So be it," she mumbled and picked up her spoon.

**XoXo**

It was later that night and Katherine lay awake in her cot. Sparrow still hadn't come to the cabin, perhaps he'd found somewhere else to sleep. She scowled at the thought. The ship had been swaying and distant claps of thunder could be heard. June had told her about the coming storm. And it wasn't good for the young woman.

She was terrified of storms. It didn't help she was on a boat, it only increased her fear. She inwardly cringed as the ship swung dangerously to the side as if a wave had hit it. Just as a loud boom of thunder filled her ears the door opened causing her jump. Katherine could smell the scent of alcohol immediately. It assaulted her nose and she knew who it was.

Sparrow stumbled into the room but when he saw her lump under the blankets he became quiet. He shut the door as softly as he could in a drunken state. Katherine diverted her eyes as he undressed for bed. She tried to fight off the blush that rose.

She about hopped out of bed as the crack of lightening and threatening thunder sounded. Katherine shook underneath her sheets. She peeked out from them to see Sparrow sitting in his bed. She heard him sigh "I know you're not asleep," he murmured.

Katherine huffed "How could I with all this racket?" she grumbled.

"You don't like storms?" Sparrow inquired.

She jumped at the boom of thunder that followed a flash of lightning. For a moment as the room was lit up, she could see his amused expression. "No, if it isn't obvious enough," she scoffed.

Silence greeted them for a while, and Katherine was sure that Sparrow had fallen asleep. She sighed softly "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"I know," Sparrow replied, startling the girl. She smiled despite herself as she felt relieved. "But, you're still a dimwit," she could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

Katherine's smile quickly dispersed into a scowl. "Bloody pirate," she muttered as she turned in her cot.

_Arrogant._

* * *

**I know, my chapters are really long. If you'd like me to shorten them, please inform me! I personally always liked long chapters. Anyway, thanks again for reading. I'll update again soon, hopefully!**

******************So, you liked it? Please, click the review button and tell me!**

**-LoveToWrite14**


	4. Chapter 4: Liar

**My god! I have not updated in for freakin ever! I'm so sorry! Life has really picked up right now, I just don't have any time! So, here's the next chapter, I hope you haven't forgotten about this story or given up hope. I'm not done yet! I really love this plot so I really want to finish it. Anyways, excuse any errors and enjoy lovelies! **

_**I DO NOT OWN PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN,**_** I simply own my OC's.**

* * *

"Miss Clark?" a soft voice called from behind the door. "Are you up?"

Katherine groaned in bed as she pulled the pillow over her messy head. She didn't want to wake up. "Miss Clark, I'm coming in," June said as she opened up the entrance.

The young woman lifted the pillow to glare at her governess. "Let me sleep," she grumbled.

June folded her hands in front of her with practiced patience, she seemed to be unfazed by her protesting mistress. "You must, Captain Sparrow wishes to speak with you," she told her.

"What does he want? Tell him to leave me alone," Katherine growled.

The governess smiled "I think you will want to know," she said.

Katherine quirked a suspicious eyebrow at her "Oh really?" she threw the blankets away and sat up. "Then fine, if it's _so _important,"

"Um, miss, I'm sorry to say but your dress was cut beyond repair." The older woman said with reluctance, she worried her mistress would not be too happy.

She scowled "What am I supposed to wear then? Surely Sparrow doesn't expect me to prancing about in my under dress,"

June sighed "I asked him, he said he doesn't have an extra dress. We will be stopping in Haiti soon though, I could use some of my pay to buy some fabric for another one." She told her hopefully.

Katherine handed her governess the brush "Fine, fine." She muttered. "Is there still breakfast left?"

June presented an apple before taking the brush so she could attend to her pupil's hair. "I saved you this," she said.

The young woman took a bite "Thank you," she then added "For everything."

"It is my pleasure," June whispered.

**XoXo**

Katherine squinted against the sun as she searched the deck for the captain. She quickly spotted him speaking with Gibbs. She walked up to him, but stopped as she caught a part of their conversation.

"…They'll be coming back for their treasure," the first-mate said in a low voice.

Sparrow scoffed "Let them try to take it from me. The Pearl is a fast ship, mate, we'll simply out run them," he waved the concerns away with his ringed hand.

"Oh, hello, miss," Gibbs said with a smile as he caught sight of Katherine.

"Good morning to you, Mr. Gibbs," she greeted him before turning her scrutinizing gaze to the captain who seemed startled by her approach. "Good morning captain,"

Sparrow grasped her arm tightly and began to drag her down to the cabin. "W-What the bloody hell are you doing?!" Katherine gasped.

He finally let go once he had shut the door. "You shouldn't be walkin' around like that. It's not safe," he said firmly. He tossed his hat onto his desk as he plopped down in the chair.

She set her hands on her hips with glaring eyes "You asked to see me! Why didn't you say to just stay in the cabin?" she growled.

He shrugged with a smirk "Well, I didn't know you'd be half decent,"

A blush rose to her cheeks "You ruined my dress," she snapped "What else am I supposed to wear?"

Sparrow narrowed his eyes on her "Don't you blame all that on me, love. You are the dimwit who decided to jump into the ocean," he pointed out with a dull tone.

Katherine shook her head with a huff "Whatever, why did you need to see me in the first place?" she asked between gritted teeth. He sure was irritating.

The captain smiled, showing off his golden teeth. "As you know, we'll be docking in Haiti tonight." he paused for a moment.

"What? Are you keeping me locked away again?" she asked dryly.

"You didn't let me finish," he fought to keep his cool. Sometimes she could tend to get on his bad side rapidly with her stuck-up attitude. "I am letting you off the ship for the night."

Katherine practically cheered, her face lit up. "Finally, I get to leave this bloo-"

Sparrow scowled "You should really stop interruptin' me, lass. It's gettin on me nerves." He cut her off swiftly. "Now, here's the deal. You at least have to be in a 10 foot radius of me unless Ollie is accompanying you." He told her with a stern voice.

She rolled her eyes once more "I don't care about your terms, Sparrow. I simply want off this ship." She replied matter-of-factly.

He smirked "Alright, love," he stood and grabbed his hat. "I best get back to the helm. Don't step out of this cabin, the men will eat you alive," he warned her.

Katherine nodded without protesting. Although, when he walked out, she could hear the click of a lock. In confusion, she reached for the handle to find it indeed locked. She growled "He locked me in here! He doesn't trust me!" she stomped to her cot to write in her journal. "Bloody pirate,"

**XoXo**

It was almost seven by the time they pulled into the harbor. Katherine was still locked away, and she wasn't too happy about it. The only time she had any other contact it was with June who was bringing her lunch. The governess could never stick around long since she had work to do about the ship.

Excitement began to bubble inside her as she listened to the shuffling above and distant voices. She was finally getting off the ocean! Katherine stuffed her journal inside her pillow, making sure it wasn't visible in any way. She waited expectantly as Sparrow unlocked the door and stepped inside.

He smirked "Have you been waitin' there all day, love?" he teased.

Katherine scowled "I haven't had much to do," she snapped "You did lock me in here,"

Sparrow shook his head "It was for a good reason," he told her as he went to the other side of the cabin with another key in his hand. "Me men wouldn't leave ye alone dressed like that,"

Katherine watched with suspicion as he unlocked a small chest that was hidden beneath a wooden plank. He obscured her vision from then and she could no longer see what the contents were. She diverted her gaze as he finished with the chest, put it back, and stood up. He tossed her a few coins. "What's this?" she questioned while holding up the money.

"Use it to pay for a room with a bath and a meal." He told her before he frowned as she stood up. "I told Ollie to look for some old clothes that might fit you. But if he's still lookin after we leave, we might have a problem," he pointed with a ringed finger at her thin garment.

She gave him a dumbfound look "I'm going to wear men's clothing?"

Sparrow smirked "You didn't think I'd actually buy you a dress," he began to stroke his mustache with a thoughtful look.

"Well," Katherine sputtered "It's not proper-" she was cut off as he threw his jacket at her. As it fell from her face into her hands, it revealed her angry face.

He waved his hand at her "Go on," he encouraged "Love, you're with pirates, nothin is proper."

Katherine squeezed his jacket "Why do I have to wear your bloody coat? Who knows the last time you cleaned this," she grumbled.

Sparrow snapped "Just put the damn thing on,"

She pushed her lips into a grim line as she slipped her arms through the worn coat. It was quite large on her, and still warm from when he was wearing it. Katherine would never admit she had to suppress a shiver. "Happy?" she growled.

His frown twisted into a grin "You look good in me coat,"

Katherine fought off a rising blush. "Bloody pirate," she grumbled.

Sparrow motioned for her to follow him "The crew is waitin," he stated as they reached the deck.

**XoXo**

Haiti was by no means a clean city. It didn't matter to Katherine though, she was just happy to be on land, to feel the earth beneath her feet. The moment she stepped off the gangplank with Sparrow she felt relief flood through her. It seemed like a dream.

The crew had instantly run off towards the tavern, a swinging sign stated its name, _The Blue Anchor_. It seemed to be a lively place, filled to the brim with drunken men and loose barmaids. Katherine grimaced at the thought of walking through the tavern with only her shift on.

The young woman took in the port, most of the ships belonged to merchants of some sort. There were many sailors about, half of which were drunk. She giggled quietly as a man stumbled and tripped just in front of them. Sparrow grasped her forearm and pulled her around him.

Oliver caught up to them, falling in step beside Katherine. She smiled at him "Hello,"

The mute nodded towards her, he held up a pile of somewhat clean clothes and overly-used leather boots.

She grimaced at the thought of wearing men's apparel. She hadn't even tried on a pair of trousers in all of her 20 years. What would it be like?

As they entered the tavern, Sparrow grinned at the activity. Katherine's mood plummeted, it wasn't exactly her kind of place. Men were drunk here and there, talking and laughing loudly. Barmaids either skirted around their grasps or allowed themselves to be swept into their laps with a giggle. At the sight of Sparrow, a woman exclaimed "Jack!"

That caught every woman's attention. They either had desire, anger, or love expressed across their face. Katherine scowled while glancing up at him "Another one of your kingdoms?"

Sparrow smirked down at her "You could say that," he shrugged as two wenches came to take his arms. They grinned up at him with sinful intentions. "Hello ladies," he said as he began to walk them towards a booth.

"We should rent a room," June spoke up. Oliver nodded in agreement.

Katherine ripped her eyes from Sparrow, she sniffed. "Right, let's go," she made her way over to the bartender. "Excuse me,"

The hefty man smiled, one of his front teeth was missing. "Aye lass?" he asked as he pushed a pint of rum towards a thirsty customer.

"I'd like a room with a bath," Katherine laid out the shillings. "Oh, and please have a meal ready once I come down,"

The bartender scooped up the money with a nod of his head. "'Course," he turned around and shouted "Lulu,"

A young girl came running around, she couldn't be older than 16. "Aye?" she asked.

"Show this woman," he peered around Katherine to June and Oliver "And her guests to room two on the second floor." He handed a key to Lulu.

"Gotcha boss," the red-head motioned for the three to follow her. "Right this way,"

Katherine could tell by the way Lulu's eyes kept flickering towards her and the way she fumbled the key she was nervous. It made her eyebrow quirk in suspicion; it wasn't long before she got her answer. "I-Is that C-Captain Sparrow's jacket?" she asked in a soft voice.

Her eyes widened as she glanced down at the coat draping over her. Was the girl one of his many admirers? Her mouth gaped in disgust at the thought of maybe he'd taken Lulu to bed, she was so young! Katherine regained her wit and answered "It is,"

She could see the disappointment on the girl's face. "He never gave his coat to me," she muttered. Lulu huffed while slipping the key into a lock. "Here you are, I'll be up with hot water in just a minute," she then disappeared down the hall to the stairs.

Katherine shook her head while entering the room. She sighed as she sat down on the creaky bed, she cringed at the thought of its use in such a tavern. June took the pile of clothing and leather boots from Oliver. "You may wait outside," she said to him. "It won't take long," the governess ushered him out.

He nodded while leaning against the wall just outside as the older woman shut the door. Katherine stood beside the empty bath, staring hard at her gloved hands. "I can't do it," she whispered.

June bowed her head, a flash of shame crossed her worn features. "Miss-"

"Even after all these years June," Katherine murmured.

The governess sighed heavily "Are you ready to talk, Katherine?" she asked softly.

Her mistress turned sharply, a sad anger burning her eyes. "No, I never wish to speak about it. You understand that, I never will," she shook her head.

June gazed at the young woman with a defeated expression. "Yes, Miss Clark,"

Silence plagued the room for a few moments. That was until a harsh knock startled them both out of a daze. June opened the door to see Lulu carrying two buckets of steaming water.

"Oh child, be careful," June gasped as she took one of the heavy containers.

Lulu looked grateful for the lifted weight "Thanks ma'am," she said as she heaved the water into the bath.

Katherine shed the coat, Sparrow's coat, and then her tattered slippers. Lulu left with one last fleeting glance at the jacket. The young woman slid the under dress from her frame, she was appalled by the dirty skin beneath. Warm water surrounded her as she slipped inside the bath, she sighed with pleasure. Her gloved hands were left outside the tub.

June knelt outside the tub, grasping the soap she began to wash her mistress.

**XoXo**

Katherine felt odd in her new attire. The light garb made her feel almost naked, but surprisingly she felt free. She grinned at the thought of not having to wear a corset. She rubbed the tough linen between her fingers, men were lucky. June was currently braiding her mass of wet hair.

"Hand me the ribbon, will you?" June murmured.

Katherine picked up the slip of gray fabric and handed it to her. "I never thought the day would come when I didn't wear a dress," she joked lightly.

The governess smiled from behind her. "Indeed,"

"My parents would lay an egg if they saw me right now!" Katherine said with a laugh. It was true, they would be mortified.

June finished, she stepped back to admire her handiwork. "You still look lovely," she complimented.

Her mistress blushed "I look like a boy," she grumbled while grasping her braid to pull it over her shoulder. Her more feminine assets were obscured by the clothing; her breasts were clothed by a wrap so they wouldn't be noticeable to men. It was tricky to come up with, but June finally figured it out. Katherine tugged on her boots as she set the ragged hat, which was left, on her head.

Katherine sighed "I suppose we must go," she mumbled "I'm quite hungry,"

"Oh, don't forget the coat," June reminded her pupil.

The young woman glanced at the fabric draped over the back of a chair. She grabbed it before slipping it on, when she checked the mirror it made her look important. Katherine snickered at the thought of being a captain herself.

"Come June," she said to her governess as she opened the door and nodded to Oliver.

His eyes widened at her, he was shocked at her appearance. Katherine sheepishly grinned "Different, huh?"

Oliver diverted his eyes as a flush peaked on his cheeks, he rubbed the back of his neck as he nodded. She laughed at his reaction. He gestured to the hall.

**XoXo**

Katherine watched as June slipped out of the tavern to go buy materials for a dress. She was left with Oliver who was quiet as ever. She walked over to the bartender "Excuse me, where is my meal?"

The hefty man had to stare at her a second "Are ye the lass that just rented the room with a bath?" he questioned.

She nodded "I changed," she stated blatantly.

He smirked "I noticed," he pointed a dirty, pudgy finger towards a booth that was occupied by some of the crew members from _The Black Pearl_. Its bloody captain was there as well. "Jack said ye would eat over there,"

Katherine scowled "Did he now?" she muttered under her breath. "Thank you," she lowered her hat as she pushed through the crowded tavern. She set her hands on her hips when she arrived, her green gaze was pointed at Sparrow.

"Sorry, that seat is taken," he said absentmindedly as he stroked a lock of blonde hair that belonged to a giggling barmaid.

She cleared her throat "Who said I wanted to eat over here anyway," she growled.

Sparrow snapped his stare to her, he gaped at her. "Kat? That's you?"

Katherine rolled her eyes "Yes it's me, dimwit," she grumbled while taking a seat. Oliver slid in next to Bart who was becoming quite drunk.

He smirked, his gaze raked over her causing her to feel heat rise to her face. "You look good,"

"She looks like a lad," the woman in his lap sniffed primly. Her arm was carelessly slung over his shoulder. Her brown eyes were daring Katherine to object.

Katherine glared up at the barmaid "At least I don't look like a who-"

Her retort was cut off by Sparrow, he gently shoved the woman from his lap. His dark eyes were cold on her "Come back later, Livy," he said disinterestedly.

The woman opened her mouth to protest but snapped it shut. She sent a dirty look to Katherine before storming away.

"You don't look like a lad, love," he told her with a smirk. "You could never,"

Katherine felt her blush return "Bloody pirate, shut it," she grumbled while sticking her fork into her mouth. The meat actually had a taste.

"Tell her how much mommy and daddy are willin to pay!" Bart drunkenly exclaimed.

Sparrow frowned while Katherine boiled with a hidden anger. "How much?" she asked between gritted teeth.

The captain shrugged "Not enough, yet," he replied.

She scowled at him "How much are you asking for?"

He smiled "At first it was three,"

"Three-hundred?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Try three-hundred-thousand," he laughed as she choked on her food. He offered her his bottle of rum but she refused.

She got ahold of herself, she glared at him. "Isn't that plenty?"

He shrugged once again, leaning backwards in his chair. "I'm thinking of raising it a bit. Me ship is in need of some repairs, oh then there's those two who I owe money too," he trailed off as he thought of all his debts.

Katherine frowned at him "You are outrageous, you will rob my family," she growled. "Just take the money they offered."

"I've already sent my letter," he told her with a smirk. "It'll be a few more weeks, love,"

"We'll be rolling in gold!" Bart hollered happily as his rum sloshed out of his cup.

She shook her head "You greedy bastard," she muttered. She kept her head down as Gibbs took a seat next to the captain. June sat in the chair the first-mate offered to her.

A barmaid with wild red hair bounced up to the table. "More drinks?" she asked as she winked at Sparrow.

He nodded "Bring them on,"

"Rum?" she questioned.

"Water," Katherine spoke up.

"No, just rum," Sparrow interjected.

The barmaid grinned "I'll be right back!" she then pranced away towards the bar.

Katherine's frown went deeper "I don't want rum," she protested "I want water,"

He smirked at her "Rum is much better for the soul," he hummed. He wrapped an arm around the nearest working woman, pulling her into his lap.

Katherine had to tear her eyes from him, something was burning in her throat. She couldn't explain the way her chest tightened. She gratefully took a drink from the pint put in front of her. Green eyes searched the tavern, locking with the dark ones of Lulu.

**XoXo**

Katherine retired early, she couldn't stand to see Jack being fawned on by every wench in the place. She dispelled his jacket from her body and flopped back on her bed. Her eyes slowly closed, the rum was starting to make her mind hazy. After a while, she had begun to enjoy the drink. It wasn't so bad, especially when sitting there listening to sweet nothings pour from Sparrow's mouth to the woman on his lap.

She scowled at the thought, why was she thinking about it so much? It doesn't matter to her if he sleeps with every whore in the damn tavern. Although, the dark gaze of Lulu flashed through her mind. Katherine pitied her, she had it rough with Sparrow.

The girl was hopelessly in love with him. Katherine swore in her mind, _I will never be one of them. I will never be in love. Definitely not with that bloody pirate, Jack Sparrow._

As sleep began to claim her mind she heard a familiar voice outside her door. "I promise you're the only one for me, love," his voice was muffled by the walls. A girly giggle followed.

_Liar._

* * *

**I think Kat is a little confused over her feelings :P And what's up with her hands, huh? How does Lulu know Jack? I guess we'll find out in later chapters! You must stay tuned for the next chappie! I promise to have it up soon, thanks for reading! I'm glad you stopped by and haven't given up on me! **

******************So, you liked it? Please, click the review button and tell me!**

**-LoveToWrite14**


	5. Chapter 5: Interesting

**Alright my lovely readers, here is the next installment! I really do enjoy all the feedback, it is much appreciated. We see many things in this chapter, maybe some relationship building and hints of future jealousy? Hmm? Read and see! Enjoy! **

_**I DO NOT OWN PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN, **_**I simply own my OC's.**

* * *

It was a rush in the morning. Katherine was sleeping soundly one minute, then her door was thrown open another, revealing a frantic Captain Sparrow. He threw her boots onto the bed next to her "Come on love, time to wake up," he called hurriedly.

Katherine raised her head drowsily, confusion on her face. "What's going on?" she asked hoarsely.

He shrugged on his coat "It's time to leave," he told her. "I sent June back to the ship, so I had to wake you up."

She sat up and rubbed her eyes "Why such a hurry?" she questioned as she tugged on her boots.

Sparrow was standing at the door, glancing around suspiciously. "We need to get back on the sea," he replied, she had a feeling that wasn't all of it.

When she stood up her head began to swim, a dull throb set in. "Bloody hell," she grumbled while grasping the night stand.

The captain looked over at her with concern, then a knowing grin wedged its way onto his lips. "Ah, too much to drink perhaps?" he grimaced as he heard a shuffling of feet downstairs, shouts echoed. "Time's up love, we have to move," he said as he grabbed her wrist.

Katherine stumbled with him to the first floor, she had to fight to keep her balance, and stomach. She gasped as she saw three, pirate seeming men standing in front of the door. "Jack," the man in the middle, most likely the captain with a large scar down is left eye, growled.

"Ah, La Buse," Sparrow said with a charismatic smile. "Fancy seein you here," Katherine noticed his eyes flicker to Lulu who was cowering with the bartender behind the bar.

The captain grinned evilly "Take me to me treasure and maybe I'll kill ye quick," he sneered. He began to take threatening steps towards Sparrow and his startled companion.

Sparrow pulled Katherine behind him, his hands raised. "I'll give you whatever you'd like," he swiftly spoke. "As long as me and me crew go free,"

La Buse snorted "We'll see about that," he withdrew his pistol, pointing it between Sparrow's eyes. Katherine gasped in horror.

"Jack! Stop this!" a voice suddenly screamed. Lulu jumped from her crouched spot, she impacted heavily on La Buse's back.

The captain threw the girl easily from him, she landed with a harsh 'thump'. Sparrow growled, hints of possessiveness in his tone "Don't touch her mate," he stepped forwards and shoved his own gun into the face of La Buse.

Katherine's eyes widened as the sound of several pistols clicked filled the air. She realized each man's gun was aimed at them. "Sparrow," she growled to him in warning.

"Ah, I see we can't settle this," Sparrow slowly concluded. "Perhaps another time," he grinned and hit La Buse over the head with the butt of his gun. "Time to go!" he shouted grasping Katherine's wrist as he made for the door.

They sprinted with the other two pirates hot on their heels. Katherine screamed as one of them reached for her shoulder. Sparrow was too fast though, he thrust her ahead just in time. She gave him a grateful glance. Finally the ship came into view, she noticed it was sailing away. "It's leaving us!" she shouted in terror.

Sparrow surged forward once more, pulling her with him. As they neared the edge of the docks where the gangplank was still left for them to jump onto, his grip tightened. The gap was only getting wider. While running, he looked to her "Do you trust me?" he asked between heavy breaths.

Katherine was speechless, did she? She locked his eyes with hers, she nodded hastily "I do," she gasped out.

He grinned, the last step came and he launched them into the air towards the plank. He pressed her body to his, he absorbed the hit as they rolled onto the wood. His hand shot out, gripping it for dear life. Crew members came to their rescue, hauling them onto the deck. Bullets were let loose from the angry pirates left on the dock.

Oliver protected Katherine as one came towards her, she squealed in surprise. He held her, waiting till they had stopped. She looked surprised up into his eyes. His arms were still wrapped around her. Someone cleared their throat.

Both blushed and jumped away from each other. "Thank you," she murmured to him, heat still lingering in her cheeks.

Sparrow observed them through narrowed eyes. "Well," he said coolly "I'm going to the helm," he took strides towards the steps. "Gibbs!" he called his first-mate.

"Wait, Sparrow," Katherine reached out for him, she caught the sleeve of his coat. He turned with a questioning stare. She lost all words as his dark eyes stole her wit. "I-I," she sputtered.

He quirked an eyebrow in amusement "Aye love? Anytime now,"

Katherine scowled "Thank you," she let him go. Her gaze leveled with his.

Sparrow smirked, he made a small gesture with his ringed hand, he bowed "Me pleasure," he replied dryly.

She shook her head, a sigh escaped. "Bloody pirate," she grumbled. She turned on her heel to walk to the cabin. His smoldering stare following the entire way.

**XoXo **

Katherine lounged in the cabin, writing in her diary, since she had nothing to do. Her pen was moving languidly across the parchment. The boredom was insatiable. She tossed the journal aside, sat up, and frowned at her gloves. Holes had started to form in the palms, loose threads were waiting to be pulled from the bottom. She felt the urge to tear them to shreds, but instead she stood, not a second thought about her discarded journal that lie openly on her cot.

Her mind was far from other thoughts. It was focused on one. What was that in Sparrow's gaze towards Lulu? She repeatedly scolded herself for caring, for wanting to know. She was just his hostage, his way to easy gold. Money was the only thing a pirate like Jack Sparrow cared for, nothing more. Sure, he could make any woman fall for him, or into his bed. But it was nothing more than that for him, so why was he so concerned over Lulu? She was just a barmaid at _The Blue Anchor_.

Before she knew it, Katherine was standing on the deck. The salty, ocean air rushed to greet her, dusting her with a light mist as the ship hit a harsher wave. She moved along the side to avoid working sailors, she noticed Oliver mopping the deck not too far away. His shirt was discarded, it was reasonable in the Caribbean heat. But his exposed skin wasn't what attracted her eyes, no, it was the large scar that scaled his back. Other small ones were shown here and there, however none were as daunting as the scar that stretched from the nape of his neck to just above the waistband of his trousers.

Swallowing became difficult against the dryness in her throat. "Pains me just to look at the scar," said a startling voice next to her.

Katherine turned to gaze at Gibbs who was swiping a ragged cloth across his brow. She flushed when she realized she had been staring at Oliver. "H-How'd he get it? Do you know?" she asked, recovering quickly.

Gibbs sighed "Sure do," he replied. Then he hesitated "I don't think it's me place to go tellin you about it."

She frowned "Why not? It's not like he's going to talk to me," she pointed out.

He shook his head "Miss," he protested.

"I'm curious, just indulge me this once Gibbs," she huffed as she crossed her arms. It was odd feeling no constriction from a corset. The linen shirt let her move however she pleased.

"Ollie didn't always refuse to speak," another voice spoke up from behind the quarreling pair. They both shifted to see Captain Sparrow, for once he seemed somewhat serious. His eyes were narrowed on Katherine, making her squirm uncomfortable, his stare felt like it was burning her from the inside out, and she wasn't sure if it made her feel bad or something else. "He used to be a cocky lad," his eyes lit in a past amusement. "I'm not sure how long ago it is today, but I once stopped in Puerto Rico. I had me reasons," he waved his ringed hand dismissively. "Anyways, Ollie was a talker, cocky and too confident," he chuckled.

"Hmm, sounds an awfully lot like _someone_ I know," Katherine muttered.

Sparrow moved right along. "Oliver young, and needing money, turned to the streets for aid, he learned of the shillings he could make from fighting. It was entertaining to many, they would put bets on the fighters. I attended one night with Gibbs, we watched when the lad entered the ring. He wasn't much, but he was arrogant, he spoke bravely and foolishly. His opponent was a sore loser," he grimaced. "Ollie talked too much, his challenger was enraged. He pulled a dagger from his boot and hacked away at the lad." He sighed, he didn't like thinking about it. The young woman felt dizzy at the thought of all the blood. "I saved the poor mate, Gibbs helped. Ever since Oliver swore that he wouldn't speak to anyone until he was face to face with the man who gave him the scar. With the exception of me and the first-mate," when finished, he shrugged.

Katherine looked to the boy, barely a man, who was slaving away on the deck. He looked like he had seen many days on the ship, how long had he stayed with Sparrow? How long had he not spoken? "Do you think he will find his attacker?" she asked quietly.

"Not sure, the bugger got away that night," he said "I don't know if he's even alive still,"

She didn't understand why she felt pity for Oliver. Her situation was nothing like his, but she could relate to him. They both had scars. At that, her hands began to burn uncontrollably. She brought them to her lips, brushing them across her knuckles. Sparrow watched with curiosity, it wasn't the first time he had seen her favoring her fingers.

Katherine flushed when she saw him staring. She instantly became defensive "What?" she snapped.

Sparrow raised his hands in mock surrender "Nothin' love, calm yourself," he chuckled.

She frowned "You owe me explanations," she poked a finger at him.

He crossed his arms "I don't owe ye anythin' love," he replied coolly.

"Really? What happened this morning? Who are those people that are chasing you?" she growled, her patience was running thin with him. She was annoyed that he had been on her mind so much, it was his fault. _Is it? _Now she wanted to stuff her inner voice into a box.

Sparrow grinned deviously "Old friends I suppose," he spun to walk back to the helm that was secured by Bart. Her mood dropped further at the sight of him. She didn't like him.

"Old friends? They were going to kill you!" she exclaimed as she marched beside him.

"You may go Bart," Sparrow dismissed him. He turned to the fuming girl, his smirk was disarming, causing her heart to thump, it didn't help the way he lazily leaned against the helm. It made him even more devilishly handsome. She cursed her thoughts. "I never said we were on good terms," he pointed out.

Katherine set her hands on her hips, her lips turned downward. "What's this treasure you stole from them?" her question was spit out between gritted teeth.

He shook his head "Listen love, don't worry about it," he told her, his voice left no room for negotiation. "All you need to know is I won't let them be gettin' anywhere near me ship or me treasure,"

"If you have all this treasure, why do you need me?" she hissed. She hated her life at home, but at least she wasn't so confused. There her life was planned, never colored outside the lines.

Sparrow brought one hand to his head, rubbing his temple. "Go help in the galley or something, I need to focus," he shooed her.

"Answer-" she protested, but his irritated glare shut her up. His dark eyes were burning holes through hers. Katherine was quick to spin away, she hid the rising blush. "Fine," she complied begrudgingly. Her boot clad feet stomped down towards the galley.

**XoXo**

"Errgh, you dimwit!" the cook scolded, smacking Katherine over the head with a rag. "Do ye even know how to hold a knife?"

She frowned, holding it up for him to observe her hand. "I didn't know-"

"Right lass, you _do not_ know how to. Ye will cut your fingers to pieces!" he grumbled, roughly taking her gloved hand, shifting it to hold the handle differently. "Now try to cut the carrots," he advised.

His hawk like eyes watched as she unsurely began to chop. At first, her speed was uneven but as she became more confident it evened out. "I think I got it!" she exclaimed happily.

"Just keep up yer choppin', lass," he snapped at her.

Katherine glared for a moment before continuing. The blade had come dangerously close to the tips of her fingers several times and the cook yelled at her to be careful. He wasn't very pleasant, but it was just his intensity about food.

"You halfwit," he smacked her over the head once more. His scowl drew deep lines in his aged face "You have to be easy when handling certain ingredients. No bruising me vegetables or fruit." He grumbled.

She nodded, while carefully picking up a potato to skin. It wasn't as easy as it looked. The cook, Louie, slaved over the large pot of stew. "Do you know our next stop?" she questioned, attempting small talk.

He glanced at her briefly "Not sure, lass," he told her in his rough voice. "Perhaps Jamaica,"

The young woman handed the freshly skinned potato to Louie who began to cut it into chunks. "I see, I'm surprised were stopping. You know, with evil pirates chasing after us n' all," she shrugged with a sarcastic tone.

He chuckled "Jack knows what he be doin, trust him a little more, lass," he said while tossing the potatoes into the pot.

She frowned "Trust him? I think not, he would betray his own mother. I wouldn't bless him with my trust any day,"

"That's not what you said earlier," drawled a voice behind her. She knew who it was.

Katherine turned to glare at him, her breath hitched. His coat was discarded, his shirt untucked, and sweat glistened on his skin. He looked unruly but attractive nonetheless. Her face continued its scowl, her pride wouldn't allow her to show any interest, physically. "You must've heard wrong," she told him.

Sparrow smirked "Love, you were next to me, I heard you right. You said you _trusted _me," he mocked her.

She fought down a blush "I was desperate," she snapped "We were in danger," perhaps she seemed too defensive.

He shrugged, his smirk only serving to rake on her nerves. "Deny all you want," he stepped up to the cook who, reluctantly, allowed the captain to sip the broth of his stew. "I know what you said," he winked "Maybe one day ye can stop pushin me away and finally admit you're madly in love with me,"

She swallowed the dryness in her throat "You bloody pirate, you pride yourself too much," she growled to him. "The thought of loving such a leech like you disgusts me,"

Sparrow rolled his dark eyes, stretching his arms as he backtracked to the door. "I wait with open arms love," he teased with another wink.

Katherine whirled around, furiously peeling another potato. "He is so infuriating," she grumbled to herself.

It was time for Louie to roll his eyes, "Women," he mumbled while going back to his stew.

**XoXo**

June couldn't help the small smile on her face as she folded the first-mate's clothes. She absentmindedly reflected on the time they had spent together. He was a pirate, married to the sea, but he had a soft spot for her. She also returned his affection.

The governess wasn't one for relationships with men, she didn't have the time as she raised Katherine. She knew it was wrong for such feelings for a pirate. Even if they settled down, he wouldn't be able to stay with her. She would have to live on the boat or wait long periods of time for him. Not to mention her master and mistress would not approve. She had affections for a man who helped in their daughters kidnapping! Unacceptable.

He had a kind smile though, it warmed her heart thinking about it. He was gentle with her. June remembered as he walked her across the docks, showing her the beautiful view of the sea with the moon in the background. She was in no way young anymore, her 48th birthday was fast approaching. But with Gibbs, she felt like she was just an upcoming woman. He was now a part of her heart.

The door was opened to reveal the man she had previously been thinking about. Gibbs smiled sheepishly at her "Ah, miss," he greeted.

"How has the morning been going?" she questioned with a smile of her own.

He grimaced, he took a seat on his bed. "Not well," he replied honestly.

June frowned at his distress "Is something the matter?"

"La Buse isn't as far as we thought he would be," he confided "I fear we may have a battle with him. That captain is someone I'd rather not tussle with,"

"Captain Sparrow will lead us to safety, correct?" she asked, her frown deepened when she spotted a new hole in a pair of trousers.

Gibbs rubbed a hand down his face, he looked tired. "I'm afraid he's too arrogant to admit we might actually be in danger. We have to hope the Pearl can outrun him." He murmured.

June stood, she went around to him. Her hand rested on his shoulder "What did he do to them? Why are they after us?" she questioned with concern.

He smiled wearily "I shouldn't worry ye so," he waved her away.

"Joshamee," her tone held an edge.

Gibbs chuckled "I can't keep anythin from ye," he sighed, shifting so she could sit next to him. "It all happened when we stumbled upon Virgem Do Capo…" he started.

**XoXo**

Katherine smiled as she watched dolphins jump from the water in the distance. The animal was majestic and mysterious. She wished she could watch them forever. She had stepped onto the deck only moments ago, the cook had finally released her from her duties. Not that she didn't enjoy his company, he would just hit her over the head much to frequently. In reflex, her hand went up to touch the slightly tender spot on her head. She suppressed a giggle, he was funny.

"Oi, lass, ye want to help?" asked a voice beside her.

She jumped, she looked to a smiling Chuck. He held two fishing poles, bait fish were hanging from the hooks. She was wary "I'm not sure how too," she told him.

Chuck grinned as he plopped down on the side of the ship, dangling his legs over the edge. "It's not that hard," he gestured for her to sit next to him. Katherine was reluctant but did it anyway. He gave her a pole, watching with seriousness as she fumbled with it. "Like this," he instructed, holding his hands up for her to see.

Katherine followed, turning her gloved hands to the right positions. "Now what?" she questioned.

"Cast it off," he replied as he tossed the line into the water.

With uncertainty, Katherine reeled her hand back and launched the line forwards, only serving to tangle it around the pole.

Chuck let out a hoot of laughter "Lass, that was terrible!" he exclaimed.

She scowled "I've never done this before," she huffed. She handed him the fishing pole so he could fix it. For her, he lowered the bait into the water. "That's it?" she asked in confusion.

"Aye, now we wait," he answered. His eyes were transfixed where his hook lie in the ocean.

Katherine glanced every once and awhile at him, unsure. A few minutes passed and her impatience was heightening, when was the fish going to bite? Only seconds later there was a harsh tug on the line, she moved two inches towards the edge. She squeaked in surprise, fighting to pull the pole.

Chuck hollered with excitement, he helped her from falling into the blue sea below. Judging by the darkness the depth was large. It wasn't hard for him to reel in the fish, it wasn't as large as she was hoping, but not that bad.

She beamed with happiness "My first fish!" she stated.

"Good job lass," Chuck praised, checking it over. "Ready for another?"

Katherine nodded her head, it was fun now. She couldn't wait to bring in another "You bet," she replied giddily as he placed a small bait fish on her hook. Fishing was a nice pass time.

**XoXo**

Jack felt it was time for a few drinks of rum. The heat was starting to get to his head, only his favorite drink could clear it. He spotted Katherine and Chuck tossing their line not far away, he shook his head in amusement as she reeled in a fish. She practically went insane with pride, and she called him proud.

The captain noticed Gibbs' cabin door ajar, he could see June and him in a deep conversation. He smirked to himself, he would have to tease his first-mate later. He knew to leave them be, so he opened his own door.

His cabin was messy, although, it wasn't as bad as it could be. Perhaps he could convince the little minx Katherine to clean up a bit. The chances were slim but it would give him the chance to poke fun at her, she was entertaining all riled up.

Jack chuckled as he reached his desk, taking a long drink from his rum bottle. The liquid felt good, burning down his throat, quenching his thirst. He wiped remnants from his mouth before taking another swig. After feeling a small buzz in his head, he knew to stop.

The pirate spun to leave but something on Katherine's cot caught his eye. He curiously made his way to the neatly made bed. Her sheets were slightly wrinkled and to the side a leather-bound book was discarded. He didn't have a book like this.

Jack picked it up, observing it closely. He remembered the day he walked in and Katherine hid something under her pillow. His fingers pried into the pages, his eyes scanned the parchment. His lips twisted into a smirk.

"Oh, well isn't this a discovery," he hummed, his feet led him back to his desk. He dropped down into a chair, his gaze taking in the information. His smirk only seemed to widen.

_Interesting._

* * *

**Uh-oh! Jack found Katherine's journal, what will he do? Perhaps you'll find out in the next chappie! ;) What do you think about Lulu? What is she to Jack? Aw, don't you just love Gibbs and June, they are so cute! Haha! Oh and La Buse is actually a real pirate captain from the 18th century, although I might've tweaked the time a bit to fit the story. Thanks for reading!**

******************So, you liked it? Please, click the review button and tell me!**

**-LoveToWrite14**


	6. Chapter 6: Oh no

**Well, dang! Thank you guys so much for the feedback! I love reading it! Sorry I haven't updated but life's been crazy, like always. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Excuse any typos or OOCness, I've tried my hardest for it to be limited! **

_**I DO NOT OWN PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN! **_**Obviously I only on my OC's!**

* * *

Katherine spent most of the evening on deck. She was currently laughing at Chuck who previously wrestled in what he thought was a big fish. So, of course he tugged too hard and the thing smacked him straight in the face. She was on the verge of tears it was so funny. She swiped her hand under her eyes as she stood up. "I never thought I could have so much fun fishing. Who knew," she said.

Chuck smiled up at her as he collected all the fishing equipment. "Well miss, I'm happy ye enjoyed yeself. If the cook requests, I'll also be fishin tomorrow."

"Then make sure you invite me along," she told him while helping with the bucket of still flapping fish. For a moment it was difficult to grasp with her gloved hands but she finally got a grip.

They slowly made their way across the ship and down the galley. "Ye catch anythin?" Louie asked, observing the pair closely.

"Sure did," Chuck said. "Is it enough?"

Louie hefted up the bucket and set it on the counter. "Maybe for a few days, after that I'll be needin' ye services again," he murmured.

"Just call," Chuck replied as he went to help on deck.

Katherine peered around Louie to see him begin to skin them. Her face twisted in disgust "How can you stand it?" she questioned while shrinking away from the horrid smell and sight.

Louie shrugged his large shoulders "You get used to it lass," he muttered. His glare found her "Now get, I don't need ye in me kitchen," he snapped.

She sarcastically saluted him "Aye sir," she retorted before striding back to her cabin. As she opened the door, Sparrow was posed at the other side of it. She quirked an eyebrow at him, he had a sly look about himself. "Sparrow," she greeted lamely.

He smirked "Katherine," he returned. His gaze, for some unknown reason, sparkled with amusement.

Her heart skipped a beat, his eyes were so dark. They mesmerized her, so much that she didn't even realize she was staring. That is until Sparrow cleared his throat. He leaned down "Are you just going to stand there or can I pass?" he asked, his voice held an underlying husk to it.

Katherine felt a blush rise to her cheeks, she stumbled for words. "Fine," she settled with while side-stepping. Sparrow grazed passed her as he hustled up to the deck.

The young woman cursed her reactions. Why would her heart race? Why would he of all people make such things happen to her? She scowled, he was a bloody pirate that only cared for money. And she was his hostage, not some lovesick passenger. That's when she felt a harsh blow to her stomach, lovesick?! What in the blazes possessed her to use such a word! She was in no way lovesick. Katherine snorted as she made her way to her cot, even the slight thought of affection for Sparrow revolted her.

She yawned softly, feeling the need to rest was upon her. Maybe she get just a few minutes of sleep, then dinner would be ready. She curled up on her cot, feeling the world fade away. Just a few minutes.

**XoXo**

Jack roamed up to the deck, opening the journal along the way. He skipped the beginning until he found where she described being on his ship. He leaned over the edge, holding the journal out over the ocean, his eyes scanned the page. _A bloody insolent, dimwitted pirate. Ouch. _He winced at some of her words, she was definitely a fiery one, that woman. She wasn't very nice, by her words, Katherine was never happy.

As he read on, her words started to change, she began to soften. Jack smirked, she probably didn't even notice it. He tapped his ringer fingers against his lips as he read on.

_He's annoying, I can't go a second without wanting to stuff his head between the floorboards. I'm worried though, he's all I think about. Don't get me wrong, all the thoughts are quite hateful, Mother Mary herself would damn me to hell for some of them. It's so irritating, why can't someone else occupy my thoughts. Someone I like, maybe even love. The scary thing is, ugh, I don't even want to write it, I think I might be starting to-_

"It's not proper to read a woman's journal, Captain," said a smooth voice with a foreign twist. Jack knew exactly who it was.

He snapped the diary shut, spinning towards the person, slipping the book into his waistband. "Ah, Ollie," he smirked at his young shipmate. The boy stood very still with his eyes narrowed. "Is there a problem?"

Oliver seemed more timid to speak as loud as he did before. He took a step forward "Captain, that is the young Miss Clark's journal, I've seen it once before on accident. You shouldn't be reading her private thoughts,"

Jack narrowed his gaze sharply, he felt his anger boil for a reason unknown. He didn't like how Oliver had taken a liking to Katherine. "It shouldn't worry ye what I do, now should it?" he more stated than asked, his voice was cool. "Ollie, don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong. Perhaps I should put space between ye and Katherine."

Oliver looked surprised but quickly understood "Captain, I meant no disrespect. I just always have Miss Clark's best interest in mind, as you said I should before," he replied before backing away to attend to the decks.

Jack scowled after the young male, that boy was frustrating. He had the urge to read the last few words of the passage he was previously on but he couldn't with Oliver's words in his head. "Bugger," he muttered before hustling up to the helm to take over.

**XoXo**

Katherine tossed and turned, nightmares plagued her sleep. Distant cries inside her mind made it impossible to rest. She could feel sweat running all over her body and burning underneath her gloves. She fought down the memories that threatened to haunt her. She finally couldn't take anymore, her body lurched forward, and her chest was rising and falling quickly. She wiped the droplets from her brow, taking deep breaths as she stood on shaking feet.

Katherine slipped into her boots, grabbing her hat on the way out. She didn't care to fix her hair, the hat would cover it. She took in a deep breath of salty air as she hit the deck. Her mind was swirling, maybe being outside could help clear it.

She looked up against the fading sun to see Sparrow intently watching the sea in front of him. She scowled at him, why did he look so natural there? _So naturally handsome._ She froze, her body broke out into chills. "Shut up," she hissed under her breath before storming over to the edge of the ship.

Katherine stared down at the water that sloshed up against the wooden ship, splashing up a mist. "Why do you still haunt me?" She whispered glancing down at her folded hands. She wished to cast the gloves off into the deep blue ocean along with her hands. "Maybe I should just jump anyways," she grumbled. "Be better than staying on this bloody ship and risk so much,"

She glanced at the sunset, it seemed so far away. Where were they anyways? The cook did mention they might go to Jamaica, surely they weren't far now. Perhaps she should ask Gibbs, the man was standing just a few steps away. He was talking with a couple of the crew members.

Katherine frowned as she recognized Bart as one of them, she never did forgive him. She didn't like being handled roughly. He never even apologized, the damned brute. She felt her anger boil, she would go over there anyways.

As she made her way over, they both looked to her. Bart scowled deeply, and Gibbs smiled. "Ah, anythin' I can do for ye, miss?" he asked.

"Yes, can you tell me where our next stop is?" Katherine replied, her voice was low.

Bart laughed scornfully "Lass, don't bother, I doubt ye'll be leavin."

Katherine narrowed her eyes on him "And how do you know this?" she snapped coldly.

He snarled at her "You're a prisoner, remember that lass. Don't ye get snappy with me. I'll hurt ye," his hands turned into fists by his sides.

Gibbs rested a hand on Bart's shoulder "Calm yeself Bart, don't wanna do somethin' regretful."

"Do it," Katherine growled "I swear I've suffered worse," maybe it was the memories in her mind, or the fact she disliked him so much, but anger now controlled her. He reminded her of someone she hated.

Then it all happened so fast. His hands moved so quickly, but someone blocked them. Someone stepped into the way. Katherine opened her closed eyes, when had she shut them? Fear was painted on her face.

Oliver stood in before her, his arm in front of her protectively while the other one stopped Bart's swing. Gibbs quickly pulled the fuming pirate away. He was shouting profanities at Katherine, things she'd rather not hear.

Other's hurriedly gathered around, holding Bart back, some just wandered around wondering what happened.

Oliver turned to face the shaking girl, Katherine gazed into his deep green eyes. He had her by the shoulders, he searched over her for wounds.

"I'm okay," she whispered to him, that's just how close they were.

He shook his head with a sigh, it's almost as if he wanted to speak but just couldn't. Katherine reached out touching his mouth, surprising the both of them. "Why can't you talk to me?"

Oliver was stunned, his cheeks turned the color of blood. It wasn't long before their connection was broken by the sound of heavy steps.

"Ollie, how about ye help Bart down to the brig?" Sparrow said coldly with his dark eyes narrowed on the couple. There was something in his gaze, it was fiery in the icy depths.

Katherine flushed as she stepped away, she couldn't look at anything but the ground. What had gotten into her? This wasn't her!

"Ye know better than to provoke a pirate," Sparrow said as he held her in his cold stare. "You're lucky Ollie is fast,"

Katherine scowled, she then dared to look up. "You talk as if it is my fault! He started it!" she snapped.

Sparrow rolled his eyes "You sound like a child," he growled "It's time to put yer big girl pants on, Katherine. Stop bein' so naïve," there was something underlying in his tone.

"Naïve?" Katherine squeaked. "I am not naïve!" she had the urge to punch his face. Maybe it was destroy some of his charm. She curled her fingers into a ball, she was angry.

Sparrow waved a ringed hand nonchalantly "That only proves it," he mumbled. "Just go down to the cabin or somethin' I can't have ye messin' with me men,"

Katherine groaned "You're always sending me away!" she yelled at his walking figure. He froze just a few steps away to look back at her. "Why Captain Sparrow? Hmm? Can't deal with me, can you?"

Sparrow was quick, he grasped her wrist and was pulling her down into the ship in a matter of seconds. He wasn't gentle as he dragged her into the cabin. What she really wasn't expecting was being pressed up against the wall. Their bodies were dangerously close, she could feel his hot breath on her skin.

Her heart sped up and her knees were weak, she'd never been so close to anyone. He was always getting up in her personal space, but not like this. She was sure he could hear her traitorous heart. "W-What on earth?" she sputtered.

"You are naïve Katherine," he grumbled. He pressed his body against her, causing chills to spread over her skin. "Ye wonder why I always send you away. Think," his voice was low, and husky. It was unlike anything she'd ever heard. "Perhaps you're a distraction? Every person on me ship notices you, even me,"

Katherine was still, her heart pounding. His body was hard from years of manning the _Black Pearl_ and fighting pirates. Her finger nails scratched nervously against the wood. She couldn't say anything. Her voice was caught for once.

He leaned forwards, she was positive he was going to kiss her. And she was ready, she found herself also leaning. But he paused "It seems you know what I'm talkin' about. Watch yeself Kat, you're a temptress of many," he then pulled away and left.

Katherine felt her body go cold. She could hear the lock click into place. What the bloody hell had just happened?

**XoXo**

June had spent most of the day under the deck, she had been washing clothes, and helping in the kitchen. It wasn't until she heard a large ruckus that she emerged to see what happened. Oliver, the young man, was pulling a resisting Bart down to the brig. June gasped, what had happened? Was Katherine okay?

She wanted to run up to the deck to see but Gibbs stopped her. He gave her a soft smile "I assure ye, Miss Clark is quite all right." He eased her fears.

"Oh, perhaps I should check just in case?" her eyes darted upward.

"Captain is handlin' it," Gibbs told her, "I just wanted to tell ye that we'll be docking in Jamaica late tonight."

"How long will we be staying?" June asked.

"Not long, La Buse isn't far behind. We can't afford to lose much time," Gibbs replied with a worried tone.

June sighed, running a hand over her graying hair. "I pray that we don't have to go through anything too hard. Who knows what could happen to Katherine? If she was put in any danger, I would.." she trailed off.

"I know," he rested a hand on her shoulder. "I promise I'll make sure ye both are safe,"

Oliver made his way up, he looked roughened a bit but fine. Quickly Gibbs dropped his hand and addressed the young man. "Ollie, ye all right? Bart fight you?"

Oliver nodded, wiping his brow of sweat. His eyes darted to the governess, he was uneasy it seemed.

June noticed this and caught on. "Ah, well, I'll be in the galley. Dinner should be soon," she then slipped away. She hated eavesdropping but she could hear their conversation.

It was Gibbs voice that she heard, since Oliver didn't speak loud, if at all. "I saw the way ye looked at the little miss. Ye better be careful Ollie, ye know the captain,"

June then was intrigued, what happened?

"I'm just warnin' ye," Gibbs said then their steps faded away.

June sighed, Katherine was in the middle of something she had no idea of. The older woman wished she could protect her young mistress but she knew the day would come when she would have to step back.

"June, I need ye help, stir the stew," the cook called.

"Of course," June then rushed over.

**XoXo**

Katherine paced back and forth, her mind was spinning. She threw her hat to the side, she ran her hands through her dark hair, undoing the braid. "Mother Mary save me," she whispered.

Sparrow had done something to her. It awakened something inside her, something that Mr. Norris had never even touched. And she hated Sparrow for it. Now he had her feelings all jumbled into a mess. It didn't make any sense now.

And what happened with Oliver? Why did she touch him so intimately, she didn't like him like that? Right? Katherine wanted to pull out her hair, it was all so frustrating.

Katherine fell back onto her bed, groaning into her pillow, she couldn't even think about sleeping at a time like this. Besides, her nightmares were not something she wanted to revisit.

She rolled over to gaze at her gloved hands. They burned at even the thought of them. It was painful to remember, that's why she usually didn't. She scowled at them, it was a weakness, they would always represent weakness.

The cries echoed through her head and she tried to shoo them. It wasn't the time. No she had to deal with the bloody pirate captain.

"Why did any of this have to happen?" She grumbled. "If I had just stayed at the estate I would be living in a boring life. It would be normal."

_Normal? That house was a prison. You were trapped._ Her inner voice was right but she didn't want to think about it.

She shook her head, no, none of it made sense. Even if Sparrow had suggested he had some feelings for her, he couldn't love her. No, a man, a pirate, like him could love no one. Only the sea.

Besides, who was Lulu? She still hadn't gotten answers on that girl.

She frowned, who was she? She still wanted to know. It drove her crazy that she cared so much but she just couldn't stop. Her mind would run for miles with the idea that she could be some lover that held his heart. But she was so young, younger than Katherine.

"This is too much!" Katherine said out loud. "Kill me now!"

**XoXo**

It wasn't long before everyone was called in for dinner. The cabin door was opened by June, not Captain Sparrow. Katherine then knew that he didn't really want to see her. She didn't blame him, she didn't want to face him either. She was ashamed she succumbed to him. It wouldn't happen again. She was his hostage anyways, not anything else. _Do you want to be something else?_ Katherine threatened to bang her head into a wall.

She sat down on the far end of the table, away from the captain who was speaking with Gibbs. She was alone, June was sitting by Gibbs. Katherine could tell they were close, almost too close. She then felt fearful, what happened when they went home? Would June come or would she stay?

Katherine was feeling sick, she spun her spoon in her stew, it didn't seem appealing. Not now when she was worried. That's when she felt a presence in front of her. She glanced up to see Oliver sitting there.

She observed him, he had sandy colored hair, probably from being in the sun so much. His skin was a smooth bronze, and his eyes a crisp green like grass in the spring. She was staring so intently he looked up, he had a small smile on his lips.

Katherine blushed, she dipped her head down to hide her face. Who was she turning into? Some timid, lovesick girl? The girl she always vowed she never become. Love messes everyone up.

Besides, why even think about a pirate? It was useless.

"Thank you," Katherine spoke up. "For earlier, if it wasn't for you, I could be… Hurt,"

Oliver shrugged like it was nothing. She just wanted him to speak, she wanted to hear his voice.

"How old are you?" Katherine questioned, it was small talk. Just small talk.

Oliver held out his hand, raising his eyebrows, suggesting she give him hers. She had a mini freak out. No, he couldn't touch her hands. He could sense her hesitation. Oliver leaned over and pulled her arm but Katherine resisted. No! He couldn't!

Oliver pushed up her sleeve, dragging his finger over her skin. She blushed as chills broke out across the area. Damn. He had written out 19. He was young, just a year younger than her.

Katherine pulled away, embarrassed. "You're so young. I can't imagine growing up on a pirate ship," she said in a quiet voice.

Oliver shrugged again.

Katherine could feel a pair of dark eyes burning holes into her. She didn't have the guts to meet his gaze. She wished she could disappear. It wasn't the first time either.

The rest of dinner was quiet, she could tell the other end of the table was quite drunk. They were all talking loudly and laughing. Some games of cards broke out but Captain Sparrow left to man the helm early. He gave her a dark glare as he passed, she returned it. She was mad that he was mad. He had no right!

Why was he so upset? It didn't make any sense. Perhaps her interactions with Oliver were making him angry? "He doesn't own me!" she growled under her breath. _Not yet._

She was about to shoot the voice out of her head. It was quite annoying.

Katherine didn't eat much earning a concerned June. She was asking her too many questions. "Are you all right? Is something wrong? Did something happen?"

"Nothing is the matter," she snapped. "Help me to bed," she ordered as she stormed to her cabin. June scurried after her.

As her governess brushed her hair she asked "Did something happen between you and Oliver? Or perhaps with the captain?"

"Nothing is happening between me and any man on this ship. Nothing will ever happen," she said bluntly.

June wasn't convinced but took it anyways. "Whatever you say mistress,"

**XoXo**

Jack was boiling with anger; his ringed hands gripped the wheel so hard his knuckles were turning white. That damn woman. No woman has ever driven him so crazy. He wanted to throw her off his ship and take her to bed at the same time. "Bloody hell," he muttered as he steered.

Night was in full bloom now, the stars shining brightly, the sun gone, the moon high in the sky. The water was pretty calm tonight, not many waves. Jack knew though, something bad was on the horizon. La Buse was an unforgiving bastard. He would have to kill him, or at least give him something.

It was an accident that Jack had stumbled upon La Buse's treasure. It was the jackpot. He shouldn't leave so much gold around. Jack smirked when he remembered finding it, such a happy day.

Now he had to deal with the other captain's wrath.

His eyes scanned the deck, spotting Oliver. That little bugger. He could see straight through the boy, he was pining after Katherine. Jack was also afraid the little minx was falling for the young boy too. Why was he so concerned?

The captain scowled, he couldn't care about her. His crew was already questioning. He was starting to question as well, how long would she stay? Better yet, _how long would he keep her?_

She was starting to mess with his head, perhaps he should be rid of her. Jack hated to admit that she was all he ever thought about now days. But he could never give her the things she needed, a big house, fancy dresses, love.

He scoffed at the idea. No, he needed to get his gold and send her home, before he did things they'd both regret.

**XoXo**

Katherine didn't sleep, so she knew when they docked in Jamaica. Most of the men stayed on the boat sleeping, while a few went to the local tavern. She was almost sure the captain had gone with them so she snuck out of bed and stepped onto the deck. The town was alive even in the middle of the night. It wasn't surprising.

She sat on a barrel, listening to the ocean. It was quite the scene in front of her, people dancing around in the street, gambling to the side, and drinking all along. She frowned, her parents would never approve of this. Just a few weeks ago she would be disgusted but now it was normal.

What was she saying? No, this was the low life. She was brought up to be a wealthy heiress. She glanced down at her gloves. It was pathetic, how her life was like a dream to most when it was her worst nightmare.

Just as she looked up a gun was pointed to her head, she yelped. Then a sack was thrown over her head and all she saw was darkness.

_Oh no._

* * *

**Uh oh! Kidnapped, for the second time haha! I promise to update soon! My life is finally slowing down so I'll have more time to write. Maybe in the next chapter we'll find out a few more things about her hands and Lulu! ;) Stay tuned my lovely readers! Thanks for reading! **

******************So, you liked it? Please, click the review button and tell me!**

******************-LoveToWrite14**


End file.
